A Little Black Book
by ifelthope
Summary: He was drawn to it, to her from the very moment he laid eyes on... that book...that bloody book! What happens when a poetic Gryffindor captivates her muse...DHm R&R!
1. One Black book found

Diss-claimer: I don't own anything at all. Except for this computer for which I am writing on. Wait, No I don't own that either! Darn...

Rated?

The Golden Boy and his Friends (and foes) are in Year 6.

Chapter 1:

Hermione was just washing up in the Prefect Bathroom. She looked into the mirror; there was a beautiful Young Lady with Brown hair with golden highlights, a rather stunning Body, and a radiance that no one could deny.

But she did not see that, she didn't have the confidence to see that. So she looked into the mirror and gave a small sigh. She picked up her bag from the chair by the door and went out.

Draco went into the prefect bathroom to be undisturbed by his cronies. He hid in one of the stalls, and put his head in his hands, to think. He heard someone come in; he peeked out of the stall he was in.

__

Granger, That Mudblood's grown up, amazing almost. No shut up DRACO! You don't like her, so stop complementing her!

He saw her look into the mirror, he heard a faint sigh, and then she exited the Bathroom. Draco got up and went to wash his hands, as he was walking out he felt he had kicked something. He looked down and saw a Little Black leather-bound book. He picked it up. Most of the pages were filled up with writing.

__

I'll read it later

Then Draco headed up to his Dormitory to finish up his potion's homework.

Draco's Dormitory.

Draco finished up his potion's homework, It was about 11.30. He was about to go into bed when he remembered the book. He looked through it to see if there was an identity to who owned the book. He found none. He began to read the first page in his head…

**__**

Darkness around you

Light within you

I see the fire that you hold

Days when you keep your head down

Days when you hold it up high

Its all the same so why bother

Light within you 

But you can't see

Blinded by the darkness

Hatred and Jealousy

If only a light to guide you

Were there

Yet I watch you from a distance

You glance my way

Only for a second you let your wall down

I try to hold it let it stay

I let go and am forced to see

The being the person

That's haunting me

Draco read the first page over and over, stunning how this came close to reality. He wanted to know who had written this. He had to find out. He's thoughts floated around in his mind before he fell asleep.

Draco woke up, it was early, 6 am on a Saturday morning. He took the little black book and put it in his pants pocket, he put on his robes and headed to the Great Hall for Breakfast, knowing no one would be there.

Draco entered the great hall and looked around, he was right no one was there. He sat down and started to eat, When a girl with brown hair with blonde streaks, and a rather stunning body, she had an almost a glow.

__

Beautiful. Wait a minute that's the Mudblood! We have no intentions of calling her beautiful. Damn it! Why does she have to look like that and not even know it?

She no doubt saw him staring at her. She sat down on the other side of the Griffindor table, so that she was facing Draco. She just as he was, studied him. His hair wasn't slicked back, his body had, well he had a body, a very nice body. All the quidditch actually paid off. Hermione couldn't deny this. He was stunning.

Just as Draco was about to exit the great hall, he felt her eyes on him. He was almost out the door when he turned around, and smirked and nodded at Hermione. She smiled to herself.

__

WHAT DID I JUST DO!?! I must be losing it.

Draco went straight to the library, it was Saturday after all no one goes to the library on a Saturday. 

He sat down on a table near the back next to the biography's of famous witches and wizard were, no one ever went there. Or so he thought. Draco took out the little black book and he went to the next entry written…

**__**

As I look out the window I see

a figure of doom and dismay.

I see the planets and cosmos don't stand in my way

I want to go to you

To whisper in your ear

Whatever you're thinking

I'll always be near

I want to bear my soul 

I want the truth to be told

I just want to hold you

You look so cold

I want to be in your arms

I want to feel your kiss

Tonight is the night I want to feel eternal bliss

But no matter what I want or dream

It will never come true

The sky will never be

This dark of blue

But I don't even care

That I don't know you

Just come be with me

And for a moment you'll see

You don't have to be cold

I'll warm you up and set you free

Draco smiled at this poem. It was almost… nice. He smiled and was about to turn the next page when he hear someone coming. He immediately shut the book and placed it in his pocket. He grabbed the nearest book and pretended to be asleep.

Hermione walked into the Library and headed straight to her favorite spot, But someone had already beat her there. She found an a sleeping Malfoy. She smiled he almost looked peaceful. She went to see his face. She thought to wake him up but she didn't she just sat across from him and started to read.

Why didn't she wake me up? Was the only thought in Draco's head. He pretended to wake up. He stretched. Hermione looked at his body. He saw her she was staring at him, but she pretended to read. This he smirked at. He nodded his head to her and casualy walked out of the library.One thought was still in his head, who the poet of this little black book was...

Sooo...did ya like it??? PLEASE POST A REVIEW! 


	2. Almost Late

Diss-claimer!!! I don't own these characters in any way. I do however have just found out that I do own the poems and the plot! Woo-hoo for me!

Okay…on with the story…

Chapter 2:

Draco was lying on his four poster bed facing the ceiling with his arms under his head, when he heard a tap-tap on the window. He turned his head to the right to see what it was. An owl was flapping its wings furiously and tapped on the glass. Draco noticed that this owl was one of the school owls. He opened the window and the bird flew into his room in a large circle and landed on the chair right in front of Draco. He took the parchment from the owl's beak and the owl nodded its head and flew out of his room. Draco unfolded the parchment it read…

_I think you have something of mine._

That's all it said. No name, no identity, could this be the person who wrote the poems? Why didn't they give out any other sign of identity… Draco sat on the foot of his bed and he took the book out from under the mattress where he hid it. He turned to the next page, he read in his head…

**_You hide the pain inside_**

**_Cover it with hate_**

**_You think you can take it_**

**_But I know soon you will brake_**

**_Take out the pain on others_**

**_They grow to despise you_**

**_How can you take it_**

**_How can you fake it_**

**_When I know your soul is almost lost_**

**_But I can see into you_**

**_I can help_**

**_All you need to do is just_**

**_Just take my hand_**

**_Then you can see_**

**_How better it can be_**

**_If you just take my hand and stay with me_**

Draco read this skeptically, the poet always wrote about someone a certain someone. He wondered who the poet's certain someone is. Draco came to conclusion that the poetry was written by someone with girly handwriting, so he figured it to be a girl. It could've been a prefect seeing how he was in the prefect's bathroom, but then again anyone could've gone in there. This was driving him crazy! Why did he have so much interest as to who wrote the poems. 

_Why! Why! WHY! Just lay off it Draco. It's just some dumb book. Full of poems that you like very much! NO I DON'T! You're going mad! Just shut up!_

Draco fell backwards to land in bed. He put a pillow on his face and sighed heavily. He was tired of this, this feeling, he just wanted to get rid of the book, But it was too late the poems had drawn him in. He needed time to collect himself, so Draco went out side to get some air. He walked out to the lake and leaned against a tree facing the water. He was very fond of this spot. When he was bored or just had to think he came to the lake. He loved the smell of the water. He looked to his watch it was just 3:00pm. Watching the calmness of the water was like a drug, it made him calm as well.

~

It was 3:00pm and the prefects had a meeting at 3:10 Hermione knew Draco wasn't one who was known for being tardy. She sat in the Head Common room and thought. For the last month or so to every meeting he had been the first one there even before Hermione was. She wondered where he could be…

~

Draco looked to his watch and suddenly a reminder had come into his head… the Prefect meeting! How could he have forgotten?!? 

_That Damn book, it's all I can think about!_

He couldn't believe how stupid this book had made him. He practically sprinted to the Head's Common room. To his dislike he was late, and so where the other Prefects with an exception to Granger and The Head Boy and Head girl. He fell onto the couch next to Hermione trying to catch his breath. Hermione stared at him; he looked like a mess. She smiled to herself.

_Even if he's a mess, he looks very Se…HERMIONE! What were you about to think! How dare you think about him like that and practically poison your head!!!_

With this thought she quickly straightened up.

After a minute or to the rest of the prefects decided to go to the Head Common room. Then the meeting started. It wasn't a big meeting it just informed them of their new duties…

"And the rest of the you will patrol the school in pairs… Flently you will patrol with Reeves, and that leaves Granger and Malfoy. Alright I want you all to start patrolling after Dinner. Granger, I want you and Malfoy to Patrol the West wing. Okay I assume you all understand your new duties. You may go now." The head Girl stated all of this and almost 'shooed' them out of the common room.

Draco went out of the common room quickly he had to find a spell book in the library  that focused on locating and tracking. He was on his way to the library he only had one thought in his head…who this book belonged to…however he didn't notice that while he was on his way to the library so was a Certain someone else…

~

~

~

~

I'm just writing this for my amusment… If you read this…please post a Review! Thanks! And Read my other fan fiction, "SEEING INTO YOU formally known as Meetings" thankz!


	3. A stalker, smack, and folded note

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HP or anything like that…though I wish I had a *Dueling Draco* sniff-sniff… 

**Authors Notice**: With School here I am finding it hard to get online and upload chapters so bear with me people!!! Sorry for the wait!

Thank you to all the people who have read this story so far and an extra thanks to you all who have read and reviewed!

Now to the story eh?

Chapter 3:

Draco made his way to the Library and went to look into Locating and tracking spells so that he could finally find out who wrote really owned this book.  He walked into the library to find himself alone. He liked the calmness of it, and he loved the smell of the musty books. He went to the shelf where the spells for binding were and where the spells for searching were and he found a spot in the shelf where at least 5 books were missing…

Draco went to ask Madam Pince about the books… she said they've all been checked out.

Damn. If I'm not mistaken I get the feeling that the author doesn't want to be found.

He went to the middle of the library to where all the shelves met and made a circle to the couches. He took out the little black book again to try and get a picture of who was the author of these poems. He turned to the next page and this time read aloud, quietly to himself…

**_If I had my heart locked away in a wooden chest_**

**_I'd give you the key_**

**_If I had one day to remember_**

**_I'd have your memory_**

**_If I had a sickle for every time I'd caught myself looking at you_**

**_I'd have a million galleons_**

If I had but one chance of happiness I'd be with you 

**_If I could bear my soul_**

**_I'd bear it to you_**

**_If I could have but one kiss for all eternity_**

**_I'd be kissing you_**

**_If I had but one life_**

**_I'd share it with you_**

**_If only these things were true_**

**_But only one thing is_**

**_These things aren't true_**

****

**_"But I am completely devoted to you. If only." _**he whispered to himself yet at the same time he thought he heard another voice. He looked around, no one was there… he deeply sighed. He had really thought for a moment someone was there. Maybe he was going Mad. Actually he wished someone were there… someone who knew these poems…someone. Draco smirked to himself as he thought…

If only.

The book was definitely getting to him. He closed the book, resisting his urge to read the next page. He out the book into his pocket and without watching where he was going…

SMACK.

He had hit something or someone and they had both fallen onto the floor. Draco lifted his head to find that he had completely fallen head over heels. Literally. Draco rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Draco said as he got up not looking directly at whom he had rammed into. The light caught the person in just the perfect position where you couldn't make out who it was, but the light came from behind them so it looked as if they glowed, and the dust was caught in the light, also. All Draco could make out was that it was a girl figure. He felt a hot flash all over his body.

"No. No problem. I have to go now."  The Figure of the girl said in a high-pitched voice as it turned a corner and Disappeared behind the bookshelves. 

"Wait I didn't get your name!"  Draco yelled out knowing he was too late, and was immediately shushed by Madam Pince.

_Damn it! Who was that girl?_

Draco thought as he rubbed his head. He Got to his feet and straightened out his robes. He found a folded note on the floor; obviously the girl had dropped it. Without hesitation Draco unfolded the note. It read…

I think I know you But you don't know me 

**_I know I dream of you_**

**_Do you dream of me_**

**_I see you sitting  there_**

**_Can you see me_**

**_I feel you walk past me_**

**_Did you feel me_**

**_I notice you around_**

**_Have you noticed me_**

**_I think I think too much_**

**_But you can't see_**

**_The person longing for you_**

**_The person is me_**

****

The girl. It was her. The same girly handwriting it all fits. There was someone there when he was reading .I'm not  going mad after all. She knows I have her book. Is that why she ran off so quickly? WHY!?

Draco walked the same way the mystery girl walked out. He found himself in a familiar area. His favorite spot in the library where the biographies' were 

She must have been here while I was looking for the books. How she came in with out me noticing, that's talent.

Draco still had a large headache from the earlier collision. He had just spoken to her. How could he have just let her go like that? Draco was angry and he wondered why she didn't ask for her book back. He took the folded note and placed it in the back of the book. He swiftly made his way out of the library and to his dormitory.

He said "Unsolved mystery" and went inside of the common room. He didn't see Crabbe or Goyle there, he figured they were down in the kitchens. Draco walked up the dark stairs that led to his room. He once again found himself in the same position as he did before, laying in his four-poster bed. He couldn't believe that he had just let her go. Yes he ran into her but then… Draco was too frustrated to think. He took a pillow and put it over his head.

*

Hermione was sitting at her bedside table scribbling down something fast then she turned on her Diskman which she enchanted it to play inside of Hogwarts. Today was Mad… she was going all around the school and had a bruise on her leg. She rubbed it gently then, Hermione plopped on her bed and fell asleep.

*

~  
  


~

~

~

  
~

Sooo…did u like it??? Would you say you liked it??? Would you review about it? Please!?!?! Thanks!!!


	4. To lunge and folow through

**Disclaimer: **No I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. I do however own these poems, which I have made up in my head especially for this FanFiction. 

**Authors Note:**

Thanks a Million Galleons! To all of the people who have written a review! You guys are wicked Major! I love the reviews…=) the poems… I wrote em. =)

On with the Story…

Chapter 4:

It was a cold gray Sunday morning like it always is. Draco had waked up at 5:30 am, and he had just gone out for a morning run around the school. He had quidditch practice after breakfast and he decided to get an early start. Draco loved running it was almost as great as flying high in the sky, just high enough to let himself clear his head… that is exactly what he was doing as he was running. He felt like nothing could stand in his way, no problems, no little black books and anonymous poets, just a clear head.

            Draco had been running for about an hour now and he was beginning to get hungry. He ran from the edge of the lake to the front of the entrance of Hogwarts. He Breathed in fast and closed his eyes for just a second…clearly that was a mistake or was it? Suddenly he felt himself run into a person and he fell onto the newly dewed grass.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Draco said again for the second time as he rubbed his head. Then in an instant he felt a hot flash go all over his body.

Bloody hell what was that… 

"No… No problem, completely my fault." A girl's voice, which sounded too familiar.

Draco immediately recognized the voice and he quickly opened his eyes to see…

"Granger???" Draco said now very confused.

She smiled, "I'm really sorry. I just came to give you some…" Hermione held out a plate of bacon, eggs and a biscuit.    

"You came to bring me breakfast? How did you even know I was out here???" Draco asked now confused more than ever.

"I saw you running and you looked hungry." Hermione said hurriedly, and she looked down.

Draco took the plate, the food smelled gorgeous.

_Must be poisoned er something._

"It's not poisoned or anything if that's what you're thinking." Hermione let out a faint smile.

_She always knows._

Granger Smiled widely, and in an instant Draco felt himself get another hot wave from his head down to his toes.

"Er, Thanks smells gorgeous." Draco grinned slightly, "you didn't have to um, er, do this you know." Then he took a bite from the biscuit.

"I know, see you later." Hermione let out a large smile as she nodded, and giggled just a tad Just as she turned around and strolled back to the castle.

Draco felt a lunge in his chest. Like something was telling him to follow her, he was well on his way too, he took a step, then realized.

Wait just a minute! That's the Mudblood! Don't follow her! 

Draco shook his head to get out of this trance that Granger had put him in. He could never admit this in a million years, but he didn't hate the feeling.

Got to get to quidditch practice, yes, quidditch is good… 

**After quidditch practice**

Draco showered, got dressed quickly and looked at his room. It was only 9 am.

He fell on his bed and felt something under his back. He reached under his back, and seemed to have pulled out a little black book.

_Damn book._

Draco thought, and then he noticed something else. He went to the last page and it wasn't a page. It was a sealed envelope, just as big as one of the pages. That wasn't there before he knew that for sure. Quickly he opened it. It read…

**_Draco,_**

****

**_            Thank you for keeping my book well. I was startled when I lost it. I know you have it, thanks. I would like my book back, so please meet in the library tonight at 10pm._**

****

****

**_                                    Hoping to bump into you again._**__

How did she get this into my room? He looked around to see that all the windows were shaded and closed. Nothing had been touched since the last time he was there.

_Tonight, in the library, we will meet again._

Draco didn't notice but he was grinning like mad. He calmed himself down by reading the next poem…

It hurts to feel like this 

**_It hurts to know_**

**_It hurts to look at you_**

**_It hurts and it shows_**

**_It hurts I can't stand you_**

**_It hurts as my chest lunges_**

**_It hurts I can't follow through_**

**_It hurts just to be there_**

**_It hurts knowing you'll never know_**

**_It hurts only knowing nothing_**

****

Draco could relate. He smirked. He had to go to a prefect meeting in an hour. He was already ready, so he decided to immerse himself into the little black book a bit more…

**_I'm dying from within_**

**_Dying from an eternal sin_**

**_I can't help but look your way_**

**_Day after day_**

Knowing you don't care   
is more than I can bare

**_So I turn from you_**

**_I can't believe that it's true_**

**_I can't believe the one I fell for _**

**_Is you_**

****

****

_Who is this girl… what it would be to the person she longs for._

****

Draco decided to take a walk. He got out of his room, without his robes, he just wore black slacks, his black polished dragon hide boots, and a silver tinted green button down shirt.

****

****Draco made it out of the common room with out being ambushed by Pansy. Thank Merlin for that one. Draco decided to take a walk around the edge of the lake. He was walking for about a good 15 minutes when he spotted a girl sitting atop a boulder writing something down. He couldn't make out whom she was, because she didn't have her school robes on. Draco decided to take a closer look. He didn't know why, but something was drawing Draco to her. Draco walked closer…

"Hey you up there!" Draco yelled to the girl, He tried to look at her but the sun was in his eyes.

"Allo to you too Draco." The girl replied.

"Who… Who is that up there?" Draco was now shading the sun from his eyes.

"Lets say I'm someone you know." The girl replied sharply.

"If I knew who you we're I'd think I'd have the manners to remember your name." Draco responded, the sun was really getting annoying. Draco leaned his shoulder on the boulder and looked at the lake while he talked to this girl.

"I said I'm someone you know, I didn't say you'd know my name." The girl replied she had developed a game.

"Alright you win, I'll lay off the name. So why are you so intent on keeping your identity secret?" Draco was making what seemed to be small talk, when in fact he was hoping he'd get some information out of her.

"Lets just say I have my reasons Draco." What could Draco say? This girl had spunk.

"Right, a girl with reasons. Brilliant, would this girl like to give me any clues as to who she is?" Draco knew he was pushing it.

"No not really." The girl said coolly. Draco could hear her quill scribbling against the parchment.

"Hmm, well it's time for tea. Care to join me?" Draco hoped that she would accept.

"I'll take a rain check on that one Draco, I'm not hungry." The girl wasn't planning to have tea with Draco any time soon.

"Rain Check???" Draco wasn't accustomed to this term.

"Oh yes you're not… well it means we'll have to do it sometime later." The girl cleared up that slang with Draco.

"Uh, well then. A rain check it is then. I'll just be going then." Draco nodded his head to himself and turned around to walk back up to the school.

"Hoping to bump into you soon." The girl said loudly so Draco could hear it from where he stood. As soon as her voice caught his ear he froze. Draco immediately  turned around and looked atop the boulder again, only this time there was no girl there.

Did he dream her up? Was Draco going mad? (a/n: thought that would clear a lot of things up.) 

_I've got to stop eating things that Granger gives me._

Draco shook it off, 

_She was there. She was there. I'm not going mad. She was there..._

Draco said this over and over reassuring himself. He walked into the great hall and took a scone. He sat at the end of the Slytherin table as far away from Goyle, Crabbe, Zabini, and Parkinson as possible. Draco took a cup of pumpkin juice and took out the book. He flipped to a random page towards  the end near the envelope.

**_The silent tears_**

**_Stream on my face_**

**_The look of unfinished years_**

**_Play in my head_**

**_Seven years of heaven_**

**_Seven years of hell_**

**_Will they stay unfinished_**

**_Only time will tell_**

**_I don't have the mind to tell you_**

**_Only the heart to love you_**

**_I'll never know if you could love me too_**

**_I'll never know the feel of your kiss_**

**_Though we we're never really together_**

**_It's you that I'll truly  miss_**

****

****

Draco looked at the next poem, he found the same theme… depression. Poems of this girl who couldn't have this boy that she loved. If he was her muse, if it was him who was triggering all these poems why couldn't she be with him. It reminded him of the old wizard's tale about a witch named Juliet and a wizard named Romeo, two crossed lovers who couldn't love each other due to their two families were sworn enemies… he was thinking about this when he came to reality…

"Malfoy." He heard someone call him. With a dazed look on his face he looked up.

"We have to go, prefect meeting, about the Dance. Don't tell me you forgot? The dance… its in 2 days… C'mon Malfoy, or we'll be late." Hermione smiled and tilted her head towards the grand hall doors.

He instantly felt a hot flash all over his body. He has grown to fancy the feeling, though he would deny this of course… Draco nodded his head. He felt a lunge in his chest and decided to follow through this time……………………………….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

many thanks to all who have Read and Reviewed! Please Review… tell me anything that could use work… I need the criticism! Really I do! Thanks a million Galleons! 

Please Save the Carp! Tom Felton wants you too!


	5. Sented soaps and Deja Vu

September 22 2003!!! Happy Birthday to TOM FELTON! It's Official Tom Felton day! YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters . I give the wizard Juliet and Romeo to my dear friend Billy Shakespeare.  
  
Claimer: Poems. I spend a lot of time writing these poems. I might post them on a different site, just as poems.  
  
Authors Note: Stupid school! That gives me homework! Hehe. I like to write in study hall though. Now on with the story Thanks a BILLION GALLEONS to all who have reviewed! Yer all so wicked!!! Oh and I was rereading this story and there are some major spelling mistakes _ Sorry!!!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Draco walked side by side with Hermione all the way up to the Head's Dormitory. In the hall Draco had random thoughts.  
  
She smells Gorgeous. Strawberries. Scented Soap, that's it.  
  
Draco grinned.then completely scowled. That's it! I've completely gone off my cracker! I'm Mad!  
  
They reached the stairs, and paused. Hermione looked at Draco and saw something in his eyes, something that was never there before. It looked like he was trying to convince himself something. She looked to her watch and saw it was already 12:54 she knew they would be late. Hermione immediately grabbed his hand, instantly they both felt a hot flash and tingly feeling go throughout their bodies. Hermione breathed deeply, as did Draco. She was about to run up the stairs with Draco so that they wouldn't be late, but she felt a tug at her arm.  
  
"Draco if we don't run we'll be late!" Hermione said in a pleading voice.  
  
"It's alright, I know a short cut." Draco tilted his head, "Come this way."  
  
Draco led Hermione behind a large blue tapestry of what looked to be of a woman with dark brown hair sitting down in a field and a blonde boy on a broomstick looking longingly down at her. Hermione noticed and for who knows what reasons, she widely smiled. Then Draco told her to focus about where she wanted to be. Hermione closed her eyes and a second later. There they were. in the Head's Common Room.  
  
"Wow." Hermione looked to Draco. Draco grinned, they made it with 2 minutes to spare. Both Hermione and Draco looked down. They just realized that they were still holding hands. Both of them turned furiously crimson in the cheek.  
  
Hermione let go, "Sorry." Hermione still crimson, sat down on the blue couch.  
  
When Hermione let go Draco immediately felt the hot rush and tingling sensation subside and his heart beat slow down. It felt like someone removed an organ.he felt a little empty.  
  
This, is different.  
  
Draco sat in the seat next to Hermione. All the prefects settled down when the Head Boy and Head Girl came out to greet them.  
  
"Welcome Prefects." The Head Girl greeted them.  
  
"As you all and the whole school knows the Dance is in 2 days. Classes are cancelled this Tuesday any way. Now last week we picked the Theme, 'Stars in Heaven', now what we need to do know is Decorate. Everything will be sent to the Great hall Tomorrow night. I want to see you all there at 6 sharp." The Head Boy told them.  
  
"Oh Draco and Hermione could both of you Patrol the East wing tonight, then at 9:30 you can stop. Madam Pince leaves the Library at around 8, so you have to Patrol there too." The Head Girl told them, " Dumbeldore told."  
  
Draco looked at Hermione. both of them locked eyes and made a silent agreement.  
  
The library.  
  
After the Meeting.  
  
Draco was leaning against a statue of an old headmaster, when someone tapped his shoulder. Draco nearly had a heart attack! Though his quick Quidditch reflexes caught himself so he didn't jump, instead he turned around calm, and coolly.  
  
"Draco, um, meet me outside the great hall tonight, so we can patrol." Hermione said calmly. She knew for a fact that she did startle him. She Grinned.  
  
God, she is gorgeous. No SHES NOT! Oh MERLIN!  
  
"Draco?" Hermione knew he wasn't paying attention, He looked up, "So were on for tonight???"  
  
"Yeah. Tonight." Draco said and he walked to his dormitory.  
  
Tonight.  
  
Draco lay face up on his four-poster, staring at the ceiling with his hands clasped behind his head. His stomach was doing back flips, jumping jacks, pirouettes, and whatever you want to call them. Excitement filled his head.  
  
This is annoying, you're too excited.  
  
Draco knew what would calm him. He reached his right hand down to his back right pant's pocket and slid out the small black book. Draco noticed something about the book that he hadn't noticed before; there was a Burgundy place mark. Draco flipped to another unread random page.  
  
When the sun goes down I lay in bed And try to forget the things you said Then thoughts of you fill my head I know in reality You and me could never be So I try to keep you in my mind Try not to leave thoughts of you behind So until the sun comes up a new And I face the real you it will always just be a dream And nothing more Its not really you walking through the door It's just a dream in my head We'll only be together when I'm sound asleep Tucked in my bed  
  
Draco ended the poem, and sat up. He looked out his bedroom window very cautiously, as if someone was watching him. Suddenly a small brown barn owl appeared in front of his face. Draco moved out of the way and the small brown owl landed on the back of his desk chair. Draco walked over to it and took the parchment that was tied to its right leg. Once he did Draco heard a 'pop' and the barn owl was gone.  
  
Curious.well what do we have here.  
  
Draco unfolded the parchment and in it, it read.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Please do not forget our previous arrangements.  
  
Draco grinned, of course he didn't forget. He'd never forgive himself if he did. Draco's stomach growled fiercely. It was about time for dinner. Draco put the new letter in the book, and pocketed it. Draco didn't bother wearing his school robes. He got up and walked to the Great hall.  
  
***  
  
Draco sat at the front end of the Slytherin table. It had the best view of the whole hall, so he could see everyone. Dumbeldore stood up for attention. Everyone fell silent.  
  
"As you all know Classes on Tuesday will be canceled. With that note, the autumn ball will be held that night. It will begin promptly at 7 pm. The theme is "stars in heaven". You are encouraged to bring a date. And please no more Ton Tongue Toffee Sweets to be 'dropped' in the halls." Dumbledore casually 'eyed' two 4th year students who have tried to keep Fred and George's Legacy alive.  
  
The food appeared and everyone started to eat. Draco took his fork and started to make a mashed potato volcano. when he noticed another 7th year whom looked oddly nervous. after dinner Draco walked to the Griffindor table to fetch Granger.  
  
"AHEM." Draco said standing to the left side of Hermione who sat across from 'weasel' and 'Golden boy'.  
  
Hermione turned around and nodded, "Ron, Harry I'll be going now. I'll be late going back to the common room, so please don't wait up." Hermione explained to them, and Harry nodded while Ron just Scowled. Harry elbowed Ron and he nodded.  
  
"After you, me lady." Draco said and put his hands out to gesture that she goes first. Hermione happily obliged and got up and walked out of the great hall with Draco close behind.  
  
Once out of the great hall Draco and Hermione walked towards the east wing of the school, which was where the library was.  
  
They walked down the halls and decided to take a look in each room. Draco opened the door then they both would look inside, and then Draco would close the door.  
  
Draco put his hand on the handle, Hermione was waiting, but he didn't turn. He stood there just watching her. Every time he did his heart would begin to race. Faster and faster it went.  
  
"Er. Draco. Will you be turning that any time soon?" Hermione spoke.  
  
Draco looked into Hermione's wonderful honey brown eyes, for a moment he didn't know what he saw, an over bearing know-it-all? No, what he was looking at could only be described as an angel. She was Beautiful, no one could doubt that. Draco stepped closer to her, he breathed in the sweet smell of strawberries that was Hermione. Then they were only inches apart.  
  
(A/N: OH MERLIN! WHAT"S HAPPENING HERE!?!? Well read on and find out! Thought I'd keep ya hanging??? Ha!)  
  
"As you wish my lady." Draco uttered and opened the door without turning his back to Hermione.  
  
The look on her face went from angelic to annoyed in less than .5 seconds. Hermione bumped Draco's arm as she went in obviously furious. When she broke their eye contact Draco's stomach did the whole aching thing, as if he was missing an important organ. Draco had another plan in is head. It played over and over in the few seconds they had so close, face to face. He knew what would happen, he knew it could never happen.  
  
Oh the things that Father would've said. He's not here.but.the things that she'd go through.more hate.more dread.the talk.the laughing.the pointing. There's still tonight, who is that girl. I haven't even got a partner for the dance. I'll go alone I guess. Ha! As if I'll go with Parkinson that clingy, stupid, waste for air.  
  
"Draco. We're done here. All we've got left is the Library." Hermione sounded a little uneasy.  
  
"Alright, lets go then." Draco replied nonchalantly.  
  
The two prefects walked into the empty library, it was musty and cold. They walked around for about twenty minutes separately, it was about 9:25 when they 'met up'.  
  
SMACK.  
  
He had definitely hit someone, and they had both fallen to the floor. Draco rubbed his head and got up. He had fallen head over heels for the 3rd time this week.  
  
"Sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going." Draco said still rubbing his head.  
  
"No. No problem, we can go now." Hermione stood up in front of Draco.  
  
Déjà vu  
  
Draco thought.and shook his head lightly.  
  
"Right, we're done. I'm going to stay here a while, and read. I haven't finished my Transfigurations, so I guess I'll stay here." Draco said trying to come up with an excuse.  
  
"Okay, I'll just be heading to my dormitory. Good Night Draco Malfoy." Hermione said as she walked out of the Library.  
  
Draco stood there looking at her exit the library.  
  
"And good night to you, Hermione." Draco whispered to himself, "Good night."  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
So. Please read and review!!! And to all happy TOM FELTON day!!! Hehe. I got my U.S. History teacher to post it on the board! WooTwoO!!! If ya got Love for Tom then please Post a review!!! Thank you!!! CELEBRATE TOM FELTON DAY SEPTEMBER 22, 2003!!! 


	6. Conversations Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any thing! I sold all my possessions in return of an awesome story plot and magical writing powers. I'm serious. =)

**Authors Note: ** Stupid school, how I loathe and despise it! Yet how I love learning! Oh if life were so much easier. Sorry that it took me so long to update…I've been quite daft the past week. THANKS A MILLION GALLEONS TO THOES WHO HAVE READ AND REVIEWED!!!

Chapter 6… 

Draco took a seat at a table directly in the middle of the library. His hands were uncontrollably sweaty. His Heart raced in his chest, his breathing was as hard as when he played Quidditch, only he wasn't 70 feet in mid-air. His leg wouldn't keep still. 

_Nervous._

He didn't like this feeling, it wasn't a common feeling for a Malfoy. Only happened to him when he saw a bludger about to hit him.  He never felt like this. How could someone make him feel like this. 

_Mad. That's it, I've gone mad. _

He sat there for what seemed like eternity. He sat there in silence, motionless…staring at the black leather bound book. 

_As if someone dropped it out of the sky._

He wiped the sweat on his hands onto his pants when the library suddenly went dark. He was about to get up and see what happened when he heard light footsteps echo in the darkness, and they seemed to be coming closer.

They were across the table, a chair was pulled out, and then a chair was scooted in. 

"Hello Draco." A most melodious voice spoke to him.

"Are you, the poet?" Draco was unsure.

"Yes, I am the _poet_." She replied, "So have you liked them?"

"Very much so." He spoke quickly.

"Really. Thank you, it means more than you know."

"In…in the poems you always write about someone…" Draco paused, "Anyone I know?"

She gave out a small laugh, "I'm sure."

"I'm sorry, Its just, I really hoped I'd get to see you."

"Oh. But you have." She intriguingly replied.

"Do you love him?" Draco spoke up.

"Pardon me?" She was confused.

"The someone you almost always write about."

"Possibly. Its, complicated." She sounded discontent.

"Does he know?" Draco knew he was pushing it…

She let out a sigh.

"Does he?" Draco didn't know why he was asking all these questions.

"I don't, know." She said in an almost whisper.

"You never told him." Draco spoke and silently rocked back and forth, "You should."

She smiled the most beautiful smile, but of course Draco couldn't see.

"I would, but…" Her voice drifted off…

"But what? You're obviously beautiful, prefect, Top of the class, I mean your hairs isn't all that bushy, if only you'd stop hanging around that Golden boy and Weas…" Draco shook his head violently. What was he ranting on about?!? Was he just rambling about…Granger?

_No._

She coughed, well more like a choke cough.

"I'm sorry I have to go." She said in a hastened voice, with a hint of nervousness, but Draco didn't notice the latter. She stood up.

"I'm sorry, but, are you attending the Autumn Ball?" Draco came up with one quick question.

"I'll definitely see you there." She said while she stood up and took a chair next to Draco.

He breathed in her air..and suddenly he felt the softest thing in the world, her lips on his. He didn't dare try and deepen the kiss. He held her tightly. It lasted for what seemed forever, but was really just a moment, until she broke the kiss.

"Draco" She placed her two fingers on his lips to keep him quiet, "I'll see you at the dance."

At that he heard her run to the exit. In that moment all he wanted was to run after her and embrace her one last time. The worst of him took control and he sat back down on the chair and rested his head on the table. Slowly he rose up in the seat and took in a deep breath and breathed it out even slower…

"Strawberry."

*

*

*

*

*

*

Does he know who the mysterious poet is!? Who is she anyways!?! Hmm…I wonder… I guess I'll just have to finish the fic!!! 

So Review!!! What cha waiting for!?!? 


	7. always an ALMOST accident

Disclaimer – Tell 'em Draco. 

Draco: she doesn't own Bloody Potter or any Characters for that matter involved in this fiction.

Me: Be nice!

Draco: I am _ever_ so sorry.

Hermione: Why do you have to be such a prick!!!

Draco: Why are you so Daft!?!?!?! You know for top of the class you sure are the dunce.

Hermione: I resent that!

Me: DRACO! HERMIONE! Please! Save it for the story!

Hermione: Yes, er, sorry.

Draco: what she said.

**Authors Note: **Thanks to every one who has reviewed! Don't worry, this fiction will end up finished. I'm not sure as of how it will end…but I hope its good.

 A real good D/Hm song is Daniel Beddingfield's "If you're not the one". It's absolutely gorgeous. 

Chapter 7… 

He tried to close his eyes. It only took 5 hours to get into bed. He laid face up, hands behind his head in deep thought. It had been 5 hours and 32 minutes since his encounter with the mysterious poet. Thoughts float in his mind…

_No classes…Ready for the ball…Library. _

He felt his eyelids begin to slowly drop, as he closed his eyes one last thought surfaced…_Strawberry_

.: The Morning after (Hermione's Room):.

"Someone was out late last night." A Friendly looking, Sandy Brunette said. She wore a Hufflepuff Crest on her robes.

"Please Hannah don't remind me." Hermione said trying to suppress the night patrolling with Draco.

"Got anything you'd like us to know?!?" A small raven blacked haired girl spoke. She wore the Ravenclaw crest on her school robes.

Hermione blushed ever so slightly. The two prefects giggled.

"Padma, Hannah, I don't really want to talk about it, let alone remember." Hermione said as she sat next to Padma.

"Must be something good then, eh Mione?" Hannah spoke, "Oh I remember, you were partnered with Malfoy during patrol last night."

Hermione felt as if she'd lost all oxygen.

"Calm down Mione." Hannah said with surprise as to how Hermione looked, "We know that you and Malfoy patrolled last night. Unless there's something else you'd like to tell us?"

Hermione took in a deep breath.

"There's nothing to tell." Hermione said in a confident tone of voice. "Like the genius Malfoy is he decided to open each and every door in the east wing very slow. Deathly slow. He kept us in the library late. He's such the little go-getter. Not."

The two witches were convinced.

"So breakfast anyone?" Padma suggested.

The three prefects walked out the door to the Prefects Common room. Ernie McMillan informed them that Ron had Quidditch practice, Alex went down to the bathroom, and that Draco was still in his room. He however was delighted to walk them to the Great hall. Once in the great hall the prefects disassembled to their house tables.

.10 minutes later.

Draco walked into the Great Hall making quite the entrance. He took his seat at the head of Slytherin table.

            From anyone's point of view he looked perfectly cool. But no one knew what was going on in his head. A battle between his _head_ and his **conscious**. He was trying to convince himself he was wrong, when he knew what he was thinking was entirely true.

It all makes sense now doesn't it! **NO! It's a coincidence**! If you'd just listen to me! **No! **

_You like her! Admit it! _**Shut up! **_Touchy aren't we. **Mental aren't we!**_

****

            Hermione stared at him from across the room he had been sitting there for nearly 15 minutes, and hadn't laid a finger on his plate.

"I see you've noticed his lack of breakfast." Hannah Abbot whispered standing behind Hermione. 

"What!? You think I was? Uh. Well you're wrong."

Hannah took a seat next to Hermione, "Mione is there something you'd like to say?"

"No. Nothing."

Draco took a sip of pumpkin juice. He decided he knew what to do…

Hermione headed to the library, she and the prefects were told that Dumbledore has asked the House Elves to decorate. So they'd have time for, "Preparation."

Hermione went to the back of the library near the biographies of old witches and wizards were. She sat at her favorite desk. Laid her books down and within a minute she was fast asleep atop an open copy of, Hogwarts: A History (13th Edition).

.6 PM.

Draco had just entered the prefect's bathroom, Slytherin Quidditch Team practice had ended late, as always. It was rather damp outside, he had mud all over the bottom half of himself. 

Hermione yawned, straightened herself up. She fell asleep in the library once again, this never use to happen, but now she noticed it more and more her focus was somewhere else. Quickly she wrote something on a piece of blank parchment. She blew on it and then folded it up and placed it neatly in her robes pocket. She gathered her books and headed up to her Dormitory.

Just 2 corridors away in the Prefects bathroom there lay an ever so still Draco Malfoy. Steam rose from the waters. For once this week he was in complete serenity.

Hermione was about to pass the prefects bathroom and was a corridor away from the Prefect Common room entrance when she remembered that she was suppose to check out a book for transfiguration. She made a 180 and headed towards the Library.

Draco lay back, letting the steam rise around his face. After quidditch practice this was the only thing to do. His muscles ached, and the hot water soothed them, his arms burned and the waters cooled them. He sighed. His _plan_ wasn't in action, yet. He didn't have a chance to start it, he hadn't bumped into _her for the whole day! This wasn't his fault, yet he knew where she was, he always knew, he just didn't do anything about that. Every time he would start to think about what happened the night before, the more his heart beat quickened. He was surprised he didn't have a heart attack since then. Yet, when he thought about last night's events he didn't know the absentminded smile that played on his lips. He hands were getting pruney, he knew it was time to head back. He started to gather his things…_

Hermione was again walking by the prefects' bathroom; she was going to wash her hands, but decided against it, knowing what happened _last time… _

Draco opened the door looking quite refreshed. He closed the entrance and the mental war begun once again. **If only Lucius could see you now…_but he can't! **That's right! He can't! _Damn him and his control over me! _**_So about the girl…__****what about the girl? _You can at least ask her…couldn't you?_**

Draco said the password and the portrait swung open. Under his breath could be heard, "You've gone loony." 

            "Good evening Malfoy." Ernie said absentmindedly while writing an essay on a very very long piece of parchment.

            "Evening." Draco replied nonchalantly. He quickly went to his room and a loud slam could be heard from the common room. Hermione opened her door and walked down the steps to the common room.

            "Is Hannah back yet Ernie? Was that Dra…Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she took out a book from their private collection of books.

            "No, not yet." Ernie sat down on a chair near the fire, "Yea that was Malfoy."

            "Oh, well if you see Hannah tell her I asked for her."  Hermione walked back up to her room and slammed the door. As she did Draco appeared out of his.

            "Macmillan, tell me that wasn't Pansy." Draco said in a bare whisper. 

            "What? Oh just now. No that wasn't Pansy."

            "Good." Draco made his way down the stairs and into the common room, he looked through the book shelf, the Prefects very own private collection, "Have you seen the History of Dark Arts book?"

            "Er…Hermione just took it." Just then Hannah came through the Portrait.

            "Hi boys." She said as she went up to her room. 

            "Oy! Abbot! Hermione was looking for you." Ernie called up as he just remembered.

            "Thanks." Hannah said as she knocked on Hermione's door.

            "Reminds me, she was also asken' about…" Ernie turned to where Draco was just standing but he wasn't there. "You." Upstairs a door could be heard closing.

*

*

*

*

*

Noooo! If only he bathed quicker! …strike that…if only she walked slower! If only Ernie woulda told Draco sooner! :sigh: until next time.

Well…that was interesting! I'm a slow writer! Please don't get angry at me! The next chap is in the works…coming soon to a computer screen near you.


	8. Realizations and Forced Conversations

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way Claim Harry Potter or any characters that I may use I completely Dis-Claim them! (Is that a word?)

**Authors Note: **Dude…something's weird…there are reviews but they don't come to my e-mail NE more! Wth is up with that? NE ways thanks to all that review! I owe ya a million galleons!

Chapter 8… 

Draco lay in bed staring at the ceiling. A single memory was playing in his head. It just happened last night and he couldn't forget it. 

You're being much too foolish. Nothing could ever happen. Even if it did it wouldn't last. Would it? At least I've got a whole day of no classes before the ball tomorrow to dwell on these thoughts. Lucky me.

^^^^^^^

Hermione sat on a stool looking out of her balcony. The cold breeze lightly swept her hair behind her shoulders. She shuddered and closed the window.  A pensive look was on her face. She wanted to cry…but knew never to cry over a boy that never helped. Why was she so infatuated with him? Was it an infatuation, or just simple obsession? This was far from simple. She sighed and sat on her bed.

A HISTORY OF THE DARK ARTS  …the cover read. Hermione couldn't help feeling out of place and uncomfortable. She put the book on her desk. Face down. 

^^^^^^^

Knock-Knock. 

"What do you want?" Draco asked from the balcony.

"It's Hannah. I want to talk to you."

"Aloha Mora." Draco whispered as he swished his ebony wand. The door unlocked and Hannah let her self in. 

"I see how you look at her. When you think no one's watching." Hannah whispered as she quietly shut the door behind her.

"What are you getting at?" Draco still looking out to the Castle grounds from the balcony.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm not a retard." Hannah had her arms folded as she stood near the door.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're babbling on about." Draco shook his head. "You're just wasting your breath."

"For being second best in this school, you sure are the dim wit. Listen to me!"

"Alright you have the floor." Draco put his hands up in surrender.

"No interruptions until I'm done." Hannah confirmed.

"No interruptions." Draco rested his elbows on the railing.

"Here it goes then…First off I know. I know that you look at her like she's pure veela. And Second off I know that you and her aren't exactly enemies…anymore. We're all suspecting things about you two."

"You are are you?…well then. Thanks for stopping by. Don't come again."

The door swung open. Hannah was about to close the door when she stopped and whispered…"Admit it Malfoy, you fancy the muggle born." 

Draco swiftly turned around, but she was gone. 

^^^^^^^

Hermione sat in her bed clutching a pillow, staring out her window at the vastness that was the Hogwarts grounds. Usually at this time she'd be studying or reading, but tonight she knew she didn't have the focus. 

Knock-knock

"Aloha Mora." Hermione said nonchalantly her focus still out the window, "Come in."

The doorknob turned. The door opened. Hermione's eyes still lay outside her room…

"Um, Macmillan said you had the HISTORY OF DARK ARTS BOOK and I need it for my report, could I get it?"

Hermione quickly got her thoughts back into her room, she was quite surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing there.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, its right there on my desk." Hermione's gaze went to the book then back to Malfoy.

He walked across her room to her desk where the book lay. He stood there for a moment. "I like what you've done to the place."

Red walls, black silk sheets, gorgeous.

"Err…Thank you." Hermione clutched even tighter to her pillow.

Draco took in a deep breath…Strawberry. He was sure. He walked back to the door, "So are you ever going to pay up to that Rain Check?"

Hermione looked puzzled, "What are you talking abo…" Realization struck her.

"Don't think you can disappear on me this time Granger… I know where you sleep at night." It took so much effort into looking calm and cool at that moment. His heart was beating faster and faster, his palms were sweaty, and he was starting to get a little pink in his cheeks. 

To her dismay, Hermione felt exactly the same.

"Tea was it?" Hermione swallowed. Her voice shaken.

"Yes if I remember correctly." Draco looked straight into Hermione's amber eyes which was a big mistake…he got lost in them…

"We'll have to schedule it sometime later, with Ball is tomorrow and all…Draco what do you know?" Hermione's last question came out hastily.

"I know everything, and nothing at all." With that he closed her door softly, leaving Hermione to question what does he know. 

Hermione coughed.

 He was here, in my room, rain check, tea, FOCUS HERMIONE! Oh Merlin! I must look like crap!

^^^^^^^

 Draco was leaning against the front of Hermione's door, 

What are you getting yourself into Draco?

"Since I've made it this far, I might as well stay." Draco whispered to himself clutching the book close to his chest. He was breathing deeply and didn't even notice someone creeping up on him.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Padma asked curiously as she was going to her room.

"I have no idea." Then he mumbled something under his breath and went into his room.

            Padma knocked softly on Hermione's door.

            "Come in." Hermione's voice came from her room. The door opened to a frazzled looking Padma, "Is everything alright?"

            Padma sat on the bed next to Hermione, "I was about to ask you the same thing. Tell me Mione, what's up with you and Malfoy?"

            "What? Oh uh, well er…what do you mean?" Hermione was surprised of this question.

            "I just saw him out side your door, he looked disheveled, and he's a Malfoy they never look disheveled. Did you hex him?" Padma was always looking for some gossip.

            "Actually no." Hermione looked quite proud of herself.

            "So is there anything going on between you two???" 

            "I have no idea." Her face blank.

            "You have to admit, those eyes… se magnifique." Padma looked star struck.

            "They are smoldering aren't they?" Hermione couldn't believe what she just said. 

            "Aha! So you admit it. There's something about him."

            "Of course there's something about him, how else would I loathe him for that amount of time."

            "Alright you don't have to tell me anything. However if anything happens between you two be sure to tell me!" Padma looked pleased that she got something out of our dear Miss Granger.

            "Alright." Hermione subdued.

Padma exited Hermione's room and left her in silence thinking about a certain blonde bombshell and we aren't talking Legolas.

            "What have you gotten yourself into Hermione?" She spoke softly to herself "Might as well stay and find out then."

            She lay in bed with only one thing in mind.

^^^^^^^

            Draco lay in bed. A History Of The Dark Arts sit perfectly on his desk, he couldn't get the focus to read it or to start his report which was suppose to be 10 inches. His eyes closed slowly, sleep drawing him in, for a moment he was back in her room talking with her smiling, making her smile, then Draco quickly sat up…

It was only a dream.

He stayed up a bit longer thinking about her.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

            Happy New Year! Hope your having a good holiday season! Did you like it? Any thoughts about what Hermione should wear to the Ball? I was debating that in my head…still am. So please review and tell me what you think okay? PLEASE!? Thanks a million Galleons!


	9. Facemasks and Bold Boxers

**Disclaimer:** I claim all that belongs to me, which happens to be nothing. I owe everything to Ms. JK Rowling.

**A question never goes unanswered: **To 'Jinni', do I think Legolas and Draco could pass as brothers or twins… I really do think they're related on Narcissia's side of course…maybe a distant cousin of Draco? Maybe Draco's Uncle? Hehe he. Now there's a build up to some HP/LOTR fic.

**Authors Note: **I don't know what happened to Chapter 8…it didn't load the HTML I suppose…I reread it here and then I was slightly confused! I'm so sorry if it got a little weird at parts.** I hope everyone has a Happy New Year…woo! 2004…isn't that a mouthful. Well this is obviously a Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger Pairing! Um…duh? Well any ways I don't think its too OOC…but it suites me. I'll shut up now… on with the writing…**

**Things to keep in mind: **The prefects are that of OOTP. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger of Griffindor. Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff. Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil of Ravenclaw. Then Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin.

Chapter 9… 

Draco woke up at 6 am, as usual. He sat up in his bed about to get up to take a shower when he realized. He then layback down and pulled the covers over his head.

^^^^^^^

Hermione woke up to the shrill shriek of Padma Patil and Hannah Abbot, searching through her closet. Hermione wiped the sleep out of her eyes, and very much like a cat stretched completely and sat up. 

            "Um, would either of you like to tell me what in the name of Merlin is going on?" Hermione spoke in a half awake voice, "And what's all that green stuff on your faces?"

            Padma and Hannah completely looked at Hermione in awe. And they both started incessant laughter

            "I don't think she's realized." Padma looked at Hannah in bewilderment; "This calls for drastic measures."

            "You do the treatment and I'll keep searching." Hannah was telling Padma in a commanding tone.

            Padma went to Hermione, "Okay close your eyes." Hermione did so unknowing what was going on, "This won't hurt a bit…"

            A loud scream could be heard from Hermione's room.

            ^^^^^^^

            Draco tried to put a pillow around his ears to cover the shrieking from another room in his hall. His first thought was to do a silencing spell, but then was too lazy to get his wand, which was on the other side of the bed on the nightstand table. Suddenly a piercing scream startled him…   
"What the Bloody…" 

He had no choice but to get up and try to find which room it was coming from his first choice was to go to Hannah's room for she was known as the wild girl who would always be playing vedo games through the night. Draco walked up to the door and heard no shrieking or shrill laughter coming from her room, but it was coming from the room exactly across the hall from his.

            "Granger's Room…now that's a surprise." Draco said to himself.

            _Knock-knock_

Draco waited patiently. Suddenly the door opened just a crack and Hannah's head popped out. Draco did a double take…

            "What in Merlin's name d'you have on your face?" Draco lost all concentration that was built to tell Hermione off for not being able to shut up.

            "Malfoy, could you please save your crude remarks until the dance, we're kind of trying to get ready." Hannah said obviously trying to rid of Draco.

            "Ready!? The ball isn't for another 12 hours! Blimey Abbot! It's 7 AM!" Draco said as something exploded 3 doors down.

            "Ha! And that's Pansy getting ready." Hannah sounded disgusted. Well who wouldn't be after picturing Pansy getting ready for a ball? "Bloody hell only 12! Any ways what did you want?"

            "D'you have Granger tied to her bed something? Cause it sure sounds like some ones having fun." Annoyed and frustrated Draco said.

            "Glad to know that you think having Hermione tied to her Bed is fun…but we're genuinely busy so thanks for stopping by anything else you'd like me to tell Hermione?" Hannah spoke as if there were a smirk on her face, but the Greensleve root mask was dry and she could barely move her mouth.

            "Oh try to keep it down." His composure was lagging. Draco turned to his door…

            "Nice boxers by the way." Hannah said and shut the door. Draco looked down at his boxers they had small Nimbus 2001's all over and had the saying "Want a ride on my broomstick." Also all over. He smirked and shut the door.

^^^^^^^

             "That's COLD!" Hermione gave a high-pitched shriek. 

            "What?! I just said it wasn't going to hurt." Padma said innocently.

            _Knock-Knock_

            "Hannah could you get that please?" Hermione asked.

            Hannah went to the door and it was obvious who was on the other side… _If only I could hear what they were saying. Then after a couple comments Hannah shut the door._

            "What did Malfoy want Hannah?" Hermione questioned. 

            "Just to tell us that he thinks you tied to the bed seems fun." Hannah said nonchalantly.

            Hermione heard it the first time but… "What?"

            "Nothing nothing, just that he says if you scream again he's afraid his ears will numb." Hannah giggled to herself and kept in search in Hermione's closet. Padma heard nothing for she was in deep concentration of putting Hermione's facemask on, "Merlin! Hermione you never mentioned telling us that over the summer you decided to get Designer Viscotti Robes! This is to die for!"

            Padma and Hannah stared in admiration at the shimmering midnight black to blood red robe that was now lying neatly on the bed.

            "Oh that?" Hermione said calmly, "Yes on our summer trip to France, I decided to go to Wizard Paris. I saw the robe in the window display in silver and black and I knew I needed to have one. It was quite eerie because I was never an impulse buyer."

            "That's not surprising Viscotti robes are notorious for using Fay dust in their dress robes, that's what gives it the unearthly shimmer, and the Fay are known to do strange things to people." Padma informed Hermione.

            "That's clever." Was all Hermione could say, for just then Hannah had put a mint candy in her mouth and told her to keep it sealed.

            "It's a breathless candy, it gives you mint fresh breath for a full 48 hours. Plus it's great when snogging." Padma once again was the informer.

            "I don't think I'll be snogging anyone anytime in the next 48 hours." Hermione objected.

            "Keep your mouth closed. And I wouldn't bet on that. Anyway, how should we do your hair?" Hannah spoke  

            "My hair? What about your hair?" Hermione pleaded.

            "My dear sweet Hermione, we've got that all covered. Since 2 weeks ago." Hannah said still staring at the mess of chocolate brown that lay on Hermione's head.

            "How about swept up? With the ends curled in a messy bun in the back?" Padma suggested.

            "No, with the robe as great as it is, it'll show too much." Hannah's brows went up in a mischievous look, "If you know what I mean." 

After an Hour or two of suggestion and taking off the green masks in replace with pink masks came the final suggestion.

            "I have it! Glossy straight no hairs out of place with ends at a double curl? With the Fay charm so it has the effect of it shimmering in the light and looking like a different color?" Padma said after reapplying the pink cream.

            "That sounds…" Hannah started.

            "Absolutely brilliant!" Hermione was excited. Her stomach Rumbled it was already mid afternoon. "Can we make it to lunch?"

            "Oh my! How does the time fly by." Padma looked at her watch. "Not to the great hall, in the state we're in. Everyone will know what we're to be like for the Ball and we can't risk being copied, that's always a shame."

            "I really don't care for that. I'm starving!" Hermione demanded.

            "Grumpy are we? Well of course we have something to eat!" Hannah said obviously as she took out a small chest. Inside were the most delicious looking tarts and loaves of bread.

            "Just take one piece okay? This stuff I got from my neighbor back home. Its elvish lembas bread." Padma told Hermione. After just one small piece they were filled and ready to tackle more preparations.

^^^^^^^

Draco sat in the common room on the couch facing the stair way to their rooms. He looked to the clock; it was nearly 1 o'clock! What were those girls doing? He thought back to Hannah's conversation of that morning, and how he couldn't get the image of Hermione tied to _his_ bed out of his mind. 

            _Bad Draco. _

A smirk crept onto his face. He went back to reading the Daily Prophet.

^^^^^^^

6.43 PM

^^^^^^^

Draco, Ron, Anthony, and Ernie were all in the common room talking quidditch, waiting to escort the girls to the Great Hall. It was a Hogwarts Tradition that the Head Girl and Head Boy enter the dance together and that the Prefects do the same and enter the ball in pairs.

^^^^^^^

            "Are you sure about this?" Hermione looked into the mirror and couldn't believe at what she saw looking right back at her.

            "You can't honestly tell me you don't like it." Hannah said in an excited pitch, "Padma you really did it up with Mione."

            "Yet, it's simple enough to think not, and yet simple enough to make everyone do a double take. Trust me Hermione, there'll be loads of Double takes. I don't think I've ever seen anyone so different, but still the same." Padma rambled.

            Hannah and Hermione started laughing at Padma's speech.

            "But I'm sure that they'll look at the both of you like that." Hermione said modestly.

            "They've seen us like this millions of times! It won't be such a shock. Sure they'll be drooling at us by the end of the night." Hannah said to Hermione laughing.

            " But it's you who'll take their breaths away, leave them with opens mouths, all at first glance. Then they'll do a double take!" Padma assured her.

            "It's ten to seven!" Hermione looked at the clock astonished of how the time flew by.

            "Time to knock em dead." Hannah spoke as she opened the door.

^^^^^^^

"Merlin its 6.55!" Ron said as he looked at his watch.

"GIRLS!" Ernie yelled up the stairway.

"Good sir, tis not the right thing to call up to your lady like such." Hannah spoke with the most confidence. She slowly with posture to die for made her way down the staircase. All the boys looking at her eyes wide.  She was dressed in a lavender silk robe with her hair up in a French twist with lavender tulips in her hair, wearing a strapless white dress with matching lavender flowers in the front under and strapped lavender heeled sandals.

"You don't want to make a scene. Or do you?" Padma Came down the stairs like she was floating. The boys' eyes grew wider. She wore Raven blue robes that had flecks of silver in them. Her Dress under was a halter miniskirt that was black and black go-go boots. Her hair in wild curls and had streaks of blue in them.

The two bombshells stood at the end of the stairs looking up waiting for the last of their trio. The boys had their eyes up there too.

*

*

*

*

*

DO YOU LIKE IT? I swear it'll get better. Well you're just going to have to wait to read how Hermione comes into play and how the boys react. And exactly what's going to happen at this ball? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! See that button down there…yep that's the ticket! Thanks a million Galleons!


	10. Heaven Is Where You Are

Disclaimer: D'you really believe that I own Harry Potter?

Authors Note: impressive …56 reviews last I saw. As I've said before thank you all who review! You're all so supportive its great! Thanks a Million Galleons! You all rock! Well here it is chapter 10. 

Warning: I think this chapter is going to be really long… I didn't want to split the dance into two whole different chapters…well anyway… sit back relax, make yourself a sandwich now then come back and read on…

Chapter 10…

            Padma and Hannah stood there nervously. Anthony and Ernie stood waiting for them to take their arms.

            _'Oh please come down Mione? C'mon…' Hannah thought._

            Ron stood at the bottom of the steps unknowing what changes Padma and Hannah had done to his best friend. Draco made his way to the fireplace. (a/n: the fireplace dedicated to jinni) He had to get away from the weasel and his drooling party. 

Draco leaned against the wall in support. Draco's mouth hung a bit open as if some form of speech were to exit, but it was no use. The sight standing at the tops of the steps, took his breath away.

Ron clutched the banister in support. He opened his mouth to complement Hermione, but all he could manage was a "uh…"

            Hermione wore her shimmering midnight black to blood red designer Viscotti robes. The neckline was a plunging V-neck. She wore a matching blood red dress that had a corset and faeire skirt. She had on blood red stilettos that were crested with black diamonds. Her hair was as they decided before glossy straight with the ends in a double curl. A black rose was placed behind her left ear. She was breathtaking.

            "You know, staring is very Impolite." Hermione said looking over at the boys.

            The three boys mumbled a 'sorry' under their breath.

            Draco was the first to actually speak, "So… to, the b-ball?"  Hermione looked over to Draco who was leaning against the wall, looking calm and cool as always…but his head was down.

            Draco didn't dare look at her, for if he did he knew that he wouldn't dare tare his eyes away from her.

"You're forgetting dear Pansy." Ron said almost rubbing it in Draco's face that he was to escort 'dear Pansy' while Ron was escorting the most beautiful thing that they've ever seen. 

Draco scowled,_ 'How could I forget that cow? Easily. Like this.' Draco made his way to the portrait entrance._

            At that, Pansy Parkinson walked down the stairs in a big huff. Glaring at Hermione the whole time. She ran to Draco who was practically out of the door. Hermione wasn't easily phased she stood at the last step with Padma and Hannah with an angelic glow to her face. 

            "To the ball" Hannah said as she took Ernie's arm. As example the couple started their way to the portrait hole. The rest followed in suite. 

            "You look absolutely lovely Hermione." Ron said reassuringly.

            "Thank you Ronald. You look quite handsome tonight, I'm sure Lavender will be pleased." Hermione said and smiled. Ron blushed at the mention of Lavender. They've been an off and on again thing since 5th year.

            "Going alone Herms?" Ron asked curiously.

            "As always."

            "That's a shame Mione, I'm sure there were lots of people who asked you to the dance. Why don't you go with one of them?" Ron said knowingly because of the mess of Neville after Hermione gently turned him down.

            "I don't really know Ron, it just happened." Hermione said thinking back at all the boys who asked her. Many from Ravenclaw and Griffindor and a few from Hufflepuff, "Well we're here."

            ^^^^^^^

            Behind the closed doors was the Head Boy and Head Girl making sure that the ball was good to go, chatting with Professor McGonagall. Behind the Head Boy and Girl were the Prefects standing in line partnered. First it was Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein (Ravenclaw), Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley (Griffindor), Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy (Slytherin), and lastly Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan (Hufflepuff). 

            "Draco don't I look lovely tonight?" A prudent Pansy said to Draco battering her eyelashes in his face.

            "Could you please shut up Parkinson." Draco said half knowing whatever Pansy really said, and he could care less. He had his eyes ahead of him, looking at Her. He couldn't believe it; she certainly didn't look like some _Mudblood. She looked purer than anything else he's ever seen in his life. _

            The doors opened and Professor McGonagall signaled that they make their entrance. As Draco and Pansy went in he felt someone's head near his shoulders. He heard a whisper, "Admit it already Malfoy." 

They made their way to the dance floor they were to open the dance by taking the first dance with their partners.

            Draco eyed Abbott and she discreetly winked at him as Dumbledore announced the Prefects. A small gasp from everyone as Dumbledore confirmed that it was Ms. Granger with Mr. Weasley.

Draco managed to make Pansy stay standing at least when he led. He couldn't help his eyes wander with everyone else's with the most stunning thing at Hogwarts. Her face held an angelic glow as she was swayed across the ball room floor. She had no idea that in fact the whole of the student body that was in the Great Hall at the moment had their eyes on her. 

At last the opening dance had ended and Draco sat him self as far from Pansy as he could. He has forced a dim 5th year to keep Parkinson busy enough the whole night as so she did not take the night into pursuing him. He sat at the table in the far corner of the 'Slytherin section' surrounded by a mound of food and two large oafs behind the pile known as Crabbe and Goyle. 

Draco couldn't help stealing glances at the beautiful filth that was sitting at a table with Scar Head and Weasel and their dates, the Weaselette and Brown, along with a long line of Griffindorks, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws that were obviously trying to get a dance with Her. How he envied every single one of them at that moment.

^^^^^^^

"Go on and dance with them Hermione." Lavender said pushing Hermione to dance with a handsome 7th year Ravenclaw. Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"Your suitors are waiting Mione." Ginny teased as she pulled Harry onto the dance floor, to a mild waltz. 

Hermione gave in and agreed to dance with the 7th year Ravenclaw. She walked arm in arm with him to the dance floor; she didn't catch his name for she too was stealing glances across the room.

_'Midnight black robes with silver lining, how very Draco.'_ Hermione thought before she was spun into a twirl.

^^^^^^^

Across the room sat Draco with a dozen or so girls crowding the table. To his dismay he lost sight of _Her among the fawning females. He finally caught site of Her again only this time locked arms with some lout from Ravenclaw. For some odd reason he felt like hexing the daylights out of the Ravenclaw, but managed to find something else to do. _

"You there, er…Duerre." Draco called out to a bewildered 5th year. She was surprised that Draco had even remembered her name. "Dance with me."

Mass hysteria broke out at the table; all the other girls gave the young 5th year smug glances as she nodded her head unable to speak. They made their way to the dance floor.

Draco bowed, and the 5th year curtsied. He took her in his arms and they began to sway their way near another couple dancing. He twirled the 5th year just so that he had an excuse to look at _Her_.  Then their eyes met.

              
  


^^^^^^^

            Hermione saw him ask another Slytherin to dance. She felt a spark of anger, but it was quickly lost when He began to dance, their eyes met. Though they weren't dancing together, that would be a scene…a Griffindor dancing with a Slytherin. So they just kept their gazes together…their eyes doing a forbidden dance. A dance that no one could ruin.  Then the song ended and everyone who had been dancing bowed to their partner.

^^^^^^^

            Hermione and Draco both were asked to dance and accepted. Though far across the dance floor was the other…they both did a forbidden dance together. And this is how the rest of the night went on. They both danced with different partners, but were really dancing with each other.

            The music ceased and all cleared the dance floor. Dumbledore parted from dancing with Madame Pomphrey, and stood in the middle of the dance floor, "It is nearly midnight and so we'll have to make this the last dance of the night." A burst of 'awws' and sighs were coming from the student body, "Yes I am very sorry. If the Prefects could come out and start the last dance."

            The prefects came out of the crowd, but before the music started Dumbledore added another word, "And I will ask that Miss Abbott dance with Mister Weasley, Miss Parkinson with Mister Goldstein, Miss Patil with Mister Macmillan, and Miss Granger with Mister Malfoy."

            With Dumbledore's unorthodox request a wave of whispers came about the student body. The topic mainly focused on Hermione and Draco. The Prefects however did not protest, because well, he is the Headmaster. 

            The boys shuffled to their partner, bowed, the girls curtsied. With a wave from Dumbledore the music started…it wasn't a mild song like the rest had been, but it was a slow romantic tune.

^^^^^^^

            Draco didn't dare protest at Dumbledore, he simply nodded. Somewhere in his soul he was just a little bit happy that he got to dance with his forbidden partner.   
            

He bowed, she curtsied. He held her in his arms. An instant rush of heat flowed throughout his body. She smelled of strawberry. He could feel her shallow breaths on his chest. They breathed together. She fit perfectly in his arms. Their robes moved as if one. Her hair was soft and tickled the bottom of his chin. Heaven was in his arms. He closed his eyes. The sides of his mouth curled slightly upward. 

The rest of the Students made their way to the dance floor. Draco didn't notice. All he knew was that he was with Her. Finally dancing their forbidden dance. They swayed in perfect harmony. 

^^^^^^

            Hermione took in small gasps of air. Her heart was racing. She couldn't believe she was dancing with Him. He was so close. As her heart beat increased so did his. His head was barely rested on hers. His hands fit perfectly at the small of her back. Everyone was watching them. She didn't care. She knew it was wrong.  But it felt too right. It was like a dream, and she never wanted to wake up.

            She swallowed and wrapped her hands around his neck. He held her tighter. 

            _'This isn't right. This isn't right.' She thought. But despite her own warnings she rested her head on his chest. With that he rested his head upon hers. She was intoxicated by him. He smelled of Mint. She smiled, inhaled him and breathed out slowly, keeping a piece of him._

^^^^^^^

            As if they were far away the music began to fade. This didn't bother them, for they had not heard any music. Their forbidden dance nearing its end. Hermione looked up at him and he looked down to heaven. Their eyes met once more. They stood there for what seemed an eternity.

            'Look at them.' Padma almost said aloud for it was obvious that the entire Great Hall already was…

            _'BLOODY MUDBLOOD' – Pansy_

            _'THAT BLOODY GIT! HES DONE SOMETHING TO HER SODDING PRICK BLODDY BAS…' – Ron_

            '_I hope she knows what she's getting into.' – Harry_

_            'They are so cute.' _– Lavender

            _'Unexpected, unexpected indeed.' – Dumbledore          _

_'He's admitted it finally."_  -  Hannah__

_'Go Mione!' – _Ginny

            _'This is, a change.' – McGonagall_

            _'Impossible.' - Snape_

            Hermione turned around and saw _everyone_.  Suddenly she and Draco were back in the Great Hall in Hogwarts, with all eyes on them. She looked back to him, his sweet angelic face…then… she ran, towards the great hall doors, away from the staring crowd, but regretfully away from Him.

"HERMIONE!" Draco yelled to her.  She stood at the Great Hall entrance and glanced back at him. She shook her head then she was gone.

*

*

*

*

*

So…waddya think? See that little button in the bottom left corner? Go and click it! You'll get cookies! READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE? THANKS A MILLION GALLEONS! Chapter 11… I wonder what's going to happen. 

I don't want to have to pause this fic because my classes are starting again [eww…new term] so I really need these reviews to keep me going. 

If you want to chat any time…the s/n on AOL is [**xMistressMalfoyx**] and the e-mail is so welcome, it's [**overXposed@hotmail.com**] 


	11. Warnings and a lost robe

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter or any of its Characters or anything like that! It all belongs to TM to Warner Brothers and Is Copywrited to J.K. Rowling.**

**Authors Note: Thank you all for your Brilliant reviews!!! You didn't receive the cookies??? ::shifting eyes:: Well I do not know how that happened. Um… I BLAME SCHOOL! Ha!**

**Chapter 11…**

            Hermione turned around and saw _everyone. _Suddenly she and Draco were back in the Great Hall in Hogwarts, with all eyes on them. She looked back to him, his sweet angelic face…then… she ran, towards the great hall doors, away from the staring crowd, but regretfully away from Him. 

            "HERMIONE!" Draco yelled to her. She stood at the Great Hall entrance and glanced back at him. She shook her head then she was gone.

            It all went by as if in slow motion. Still adjusting to the sudden move back to Hogwarts. He had her…and she had just run off. Realization struck him…they were in the Great Hall, dancing in front of _everyone_.

_ She's gone. _

            Draco stood in the middle of the dance floor the scent of strawberry still lingered in her place. He turned slowly, and saw everyone's reactions. The first face he saw was Snape's. The look on his face was unforgettable, it was sheer disgust and surprise. Draco turned his head back to the Great Hall doors. He saw Hannah's face, her eyes wide in amazement. 

            So many emotions swirling in his head, he took in a deep breath. He looked back to Hannah, and she viciously nodded her head. Potter and Weasley had already run off in the Prefect's Common Room.

Finally Draco made a decision.

^^^^^^^

The only thing left in the Great Hall was the staff and shocked students.

^^^^^^^

            Darkness surrounded the Lake. Only the moonlight lit the shadows. Leaning against a boulder facing the lake was a silhouette of a girl. Her robes shimmered enchanting as the night sky as they moved with the wind. Her pale skin glowed like the stars twinkled high above her. It was silent the only sounds that could be heard were the soft waves of the water hitting the sand. 

" I Hate the way you hate me 

****

**_I Hate the way I feel_**

****

**_I Hate the way you torment me_**

****

**_I Hate the way It's real_**

****

**_I Hate the fact you don't care_**

****

**_I Hate the fact that you're always there_**

****

**_I Hate everything about you_**

****

**_I Hate the way that that's not true."_**

****

****

****The voice was shaken, but familiar. She knew who it was. She didn't turn around. He came to her. A little black book was in his hands.

            "I think you should read this. It's pretty good." He said, his voice still shaken. He placed the book down next to her.

            "I…I think y-you should go now." Was all she could say to him. 

            She wouldn't make eye contact with him. That's all he longed for, to look into her eyes.

            "Other's are coming."  He said with his head down. Another soft wind blew and Hermione held her robes tightly around her, "Take this."

            Draco took off his Midnight black robes with silver lining and fastenings with the Malfoy crest on them and placed it over Hermione like a blanket. She held onto it, it was still warm.

            _'Look at me please.' Was all he thought._

            He stood there for a minute and heard footsteps coming their way.

****

**_            "_**Please Draco. Go now." Hermione pleaded as she used all her energy to not look into his eyes.

            With that he was gone.

^^^^^^^

            Draco hastily made his way back to the Prefect dorms. But before he could enter the Prefect's common room entrance he was stopped by two people. 

            "Malfoy. What was that?" Hannah asked with a protective curiosity.

            "It was nothing." Draco replied having a very hard time trying to hide the pain behind his voice, "I don't know why everyone's acting like this. It was just some stupid dance. I didn't even do it voluntarily."

            "You know that's not what I meant." Hannah stood before him with her arms crossed.

            "I know exactly what you meant. Now if you both don't mind I'd like to go to my room." Draco said as he mumbled the password. The portrait swung open and the two girls went in before him. As he made his way into the common room he was stopped by a cold…

            "Malfoy." Draco turned around to see an urgent looking Potions Master standing before him, "To my office." 

            Draco had to walk briskly to catch up with the long strides that Snape was taking to his Office in the Dungeons. They made no conversation when going down the empty halls. 

            Finally in Snape's office Draco took a seat as Snape checked to see no one was coming before he shut the door. They sat face to face.

            "I am completely disappointed with you boy." Snape's voice echoed his small, cold office.

            "I beg your pardon?" Malfoy spoke as he rose in his seat.

            "Sit down boy." Snape shook his head. "She is _muggle_ born."

            "It was only a dance. A dance that I was forced to dance." Draco informed the second time this night.

            "It wasn't the dance. It was they way you were both dancing. I thought you were smarter than this."  Snape shook his head.

            "I didn't think you of all people would still believe in only pureblood interrelations." Draco couldn't help to sound sarcastic.

            "I don't. You're family however, does." His words hit Draco like ice.

            This hit Draco, he realized. What had he done?

            "D'you know what you're getting _yourselves_ into?"  Snape stood up from his seat.

            "My family…Lucius is in Azkaban...what does it matter anyway?" Draco sat motionless.

            "He may be in Azkaban, Malfoy. That however does not mean he has no connections with the wizardring world. He has ways of getting information. You of all people should know, he is still very powerful." Snape came from behind his desk.

            Draco couldn't speak. _'Still powerful' _was all he could think.

            "This _friendship you have developed with Ms. Granger, puts the both of you in danger." He went back to his seat, "I just hope you think about what consequences your actions will create."_

            "I have." Draco spoke sternly.

            "No you have not. You may go back to your common room now." Said Snape as he started to read parchments.

^^^^^^^

            Draco didn't bother to change his clothes. He lay sprawled on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

            _'What have I done. What have I done.' Was all he could think. It was nearly 3 am. He was tired as hell, and still not asleep, _'It was only one dance. I was forced."__

            Draco wondered where his robes were, and grinned as he fell asleep, not bothering to change into pajamas and obviously not believing the words repeated in his head.

^^^^^^^

Draco's robe was wrapped around Hermione like a blanket as she was lying in bed. Her eyes closed, but she wasn't asleep. How could she sleep after the day's events had flooded past her like it had? She clutched tightly the small black leather bound book.  

_"I will all settle down…it has too."_ Hermione thought. She placed the book under her pillow…it seemed to fit there just perfect.

^^^^^^^

            Hermione went down the stairs to the common room and stood facing the fire.

            "What happened at the Ball Hermione? Harry and I were worried sick…did he do something to you?" Ron asked hesitating to go up to her.

            "Nothing happened. I was just embarrassed, simple as that. You can understand right? All the people staring, gawking at us…I don't know why I was." Hermione said with a tone of disbelief in her voice. She stared into the fire still.

            "I'm glad to hear that you've accomplished some teenage normalcy then. Don't look so down Hermione, if all it was was embarrassment then everything will be okay." Ron reassured her, "I could've sworn that Malfoy did something to you."

            Hermione looked at Ron, "We'll he didn't. He was actually comforting in a way."

            Ron looked at her with bewilderment then smiled, "Must've been a fluke. He was probably thrown off because of your beauty." 

            "Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said playfully. She smiled and her head looked up to the stairs. Draco was standing at the top looking down at her once more. Hermione did a double take, but he wasn't there. She rubbed her eyes.

            "You okay Herms?"  Ron asked after seeing her looking up to the stairs.

            "Yeah. It's just… I'm fine." Hermione convinced.

            "Come with me to Breakfast with Harry before Class?" Ron asked gesturing her to the Portrait hole.

            "Alright." She grabbed her book bag and they headed out.

^^^^^^^

            Draco was at the top of the stairs. He had been watching her, before Weasley started to talk to her. Draco had heard most of their conversation. His chest leapt as he heard her say he was a somewhat comfort. Then she smiled and looked up to the Stairs, he could swear that she'd seen him. So he turned behind the side of the staircase, concealed.

            "Quite the show Mr. Malfoy." Draco heard the familiar voice.

            "What D'you mean?" Draco answered her.

            "I thought you knew exactly what I meant." Hannah stood there like last night with her arms folded in front of her.

            "It was not a show." Draco assured her.

            "So you admit it then?" she said.

            "Why are you so keen on getting me to _admit it_" Draco thought out loud.

            "Because then you might see what I see." She said as she started down the stairs.

            "What D'you see?" Draco asked skeptically and followed her down.

            "Something that's right under your nose. Something worth taking a chance on…something that feels the same way. Something…" Hannah walked through the portrait hole.

            "Beautiful beyond measure." He finished for her. Hannah nodded. They made their way down to the Great hall in silence. Draco knew all this…the only thing that made him question were Snape's words to him last night.

            "_…Think about what consequences your actions will create."_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

**            So what d'you think??? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE?! Thanks a million galleons to all who review! You are the greatest! Any changes you'd like to see? Anything in particular you'd like to see? Tell me in the review! I'd be happy to compensate…maybe put it in, depending if it would fit with the plot!**

**See that little button in the bottom left hand corner!? Click it!  **


	12. Graham Crackers and fake smiles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

**Authors Note: As always thanks a lot for all the great reviews! Here's the next chapter…**

Chapter 12… 

            Draco hesitated near the Great Hall doors. He was frozen in his steps…debating in his mind.

            "Malfoy. You made a choice…now you have to deal with the aftermath." Hannah's voice snapped him back to reality. He had made a choice. 

            As he entered the Great Hall he ignored all the eyes that shifted their gaze upon him he made his way to the front of the Slytherin house table. As he passed the Griffindor table he met eyes with her for only a second, she had pulled away. He sat down and got his food, meanwhile ignoring stupid questions from his classmates who sat near him. He only focused on one thing…his bacon, eggs, and croissant. 

            Half the people in the Great Hall had their eyes on Draco the other half had their eyes on Hermione. All the stares, the hushed talking, the pointing, it was all inevitable he knew. It was part of the consequence. He only hoped that it wasn't all for nothing. 

^^^^^^^

            Hermione stepped into the Great Hall with Ron. They took seats across from Harry and Ginny.

            "You're alright Herms?" Harry asked protectively. Hermione nodded her head.

            Ginny leaned over the table and Hermione did the same. Ginny whispered into her ear, "You're going to tell me everything…after class."  They sat back down and Ginny gave a discreet wink.

            Hermione looked around and saw most of the Great Hall staring at her and whispering. She looked down at her plate and took a bite of a graham cracker. (a/n: in dedication to Purple Spotted Hedwig)

            "Don't mind them Hermione. They're just stunned that you danced with the ferret and managed not to kill each other. I'm quite amazed." Ron said as he took several pieces of bacon.

            "I don't see why it was so amazing…it was just a dance after all." Hermione said truthfully.

 She bent down and took out a book from her book bag. As she was coming back up from her bag, automatically her eyes went to a striding blonde figure across the great hall. She had dropped her book as they met eyes. The book had hit her toe and she instantly went to get it off the floor. She tried to look at him again…but found him to be more interested in his bacon.

^^^^^^^

            Draco walked with Blaise Zabini, whom to his liking never asked any questions. They entered Transfigurations early and sat at some desks in the middle. In a span of 5 minutes the room was full. 

            They were supposed to be turning Black and Grey birds into shades of bright Red and Green. 

            "Hermione? Er…Hermione? Earth to Ms.Granger?" Harry was waving his hand in front of Hermione's face as she was constantly changing her bird's color from bright fuchsias to pea green. This was a highly common situation, but the look on her face; it was a far away look. It was as if she wasn't really in the room, but thinking herself out.

            Ron nudged Harry, "Mate, I think, I think I know what's happened to her. I think that she–"  

            "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, if you both could please try and transfigure your birds like I've instructed. Now class, please turn to take a look at Mr. Malfoy's bird." Professor McGonagall went on…Hermione however was the only one to not turn to look at Mr. Malfoy's bird. She sat up and looked straight ahead. No one seemed to notice, or so she thought.

            "Alright. That was the bell, now please practice this tonight. Mr. Filch asks that you do not take any owls out of the owlry to do this. Hence repeating last year a pair of students decided to make the owlry a cluster of rainbows and neon." McGonagall discreetly looked over to Ron, who knew well exactly who did that.

            ^^^^^^^

            "Hermione could you pass the chicken?" Ron said happily now getting to have dinner.

            Hermione passed the chicken, and stared at her plate. The whole day one thought occupied her 'bushy head'.

            "Hermione d'you mind after dinner if you could look at my essay for potions?" Harry asked as he poured pumpkin juice into Hermione's goblet.

            "Hm. Oh yes, I don't mind." Hermione faked a smile, she knew what was to be done.

*

*

*

*

*

*

**I know I know…shortness…well my muses seemed to be lagging this month. Please read and review! The next chapter is going to be…good…I hope!!! (that is to be judged by you.) Please forgive my shortness. I thought it would be a good place to stop. Well please review!!! Please?! There's not a lot to review so I think It would be much easier to review it. **

**The Square-ish button that says 'Go' please click it!!!**


	13. Tearstained Sunsets

**Disclaimer:******I don't own Harry Potter!_!_! It's trademarked to Warner Brothers and Copy Written to Miss J.K. Rowling.

**Authors Note:** Hello once again my beloved readers. Weather it's been from the beginning or you've just joined in reading this I thank you!!! It's been the readers and reviews that have been keeping me going with this fic!!! You all are WICKED!

Chapter 13…             Hermione sat at her usual table in the back of the library where the biographies of past witches and wizards were. She was well into her studies when she heard footsteps getting closer. 

            "Mione?" a familiar voice whispered.

            Hermione looked up from her work, "Hey Gin."

            "Whoa…don't get too excited Mione." Ginny said with an air of sarcasm as she took a seat next to Hermione. "What's up?"

            "It's just. Well…I don't know how to explain it." Hermione was frustrated with her lack of words to describe the situation.

            "Hermione Granger!? At a loss of words? What has the world come to?" Ginny gave mock surprise. "Could it happen to do with a certain blonde bombshell bad boy?"

            "Nice alliteration. Anyways I'm just finishing up checking over Harry's Potions Essay." Rechecking his definitions." Hermione looked back to the paper.

            "Ahem! Excuse me, stop avoiding an answer Mione." Ginny leaned over to be closer to Hermione, "Yenno you can actually tell me things."

            "Okay…there's nothing going on between us. All the rumors aren't true and it was just one dance, and Dumbledore was there and all." Hermione said all in one breath. 

            There was about a 30 seconds of silence, mostly Ginny was trying to remember all that Mione had just said.

            "I believe you." Ginny said reassuringly.

            "You do?" Hermione didn't sound convinced. She put down Harry's Potions Essay.

            "Of course I do Mione. Why wouldn't I believe what you'd tell me?" Ginny looked genuinely puzzled.

            "I just didn't think anyone would believe me if I actually said all that." Hermione admitted.

            "You know what that means don't you."

            "No. What does it mean Gin?" 

            "It means that you don't believe yourself." Ginny looked at Hermione, she looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

            "You're right Gin. You're right. I don't believe myself. Just please, whatever happens, let it be okay?" Hermione's words were cryptic, but Ginny understood.

^^^^^^^

Draco drifted through Hogwarts halls silently. It was as if he wasn't touching the ground. It was 12 o'clock and a wind from nowhere blew his robes behind him. The moonlight from the windows hit his face perfectly…radiating an ethereal glow.

            '_It's gorgeous tonight. The dark and the moonlight are perfect. Then, come sunrise when everyone awakes they're no longer are together.'_

            Draco made his way back to the Prefects common room. He went to his room without a sound. 

-Morning-

            He woke in sweat. Breathing deeply he took his wand from the table, "Lumos." And the wand's tip lit up. It was early morning and Draco was catching his breath in bed.

_            'Must she be everywhere!!!'_

            Draco flicked his wand and the windows opened. Slowly he watched the last of the night fade into light and the darkness and moonlight part. For that day at least. 

            After he got ready for the day, Draco quickly took his book bag and locked his door behind him. Draco went up to Hermione's door and put his ear against it. 

            "She's not there, if that's what you were thinking." Hannah said, leaning against her doorframe.

            "I wasn't" Draco said under his breath as he went down the stairs and out of the common room.

^^^^^^^

            Hermione stood at her window. She watched as the sky turned from dark to light. She got ready for the day and sat at the foot of her bed. Breakfast would just barely be starting. She was about to make her way to the great hall to beat the rush, and not see anyone, when she heard a door close softly. 

*Click*

            Instead of opening her door, she leaned her ear against it. She swore there was someone there when she heard…

            "She's not there, if that's what you're thinking." Hannah obviously, telling off… then in the distance she could hear the common room door shut.

            Hermione opened the door and looked both ways before she stepped out. She saw Hannah standing there, and looked straight at the door across the hall.

            "He's gone." Hannah said as she went towards Hermione.

            "Thanks for that. I don't think I could've…"

            "Save your explanations for someone else who needs it. I mean that." Hannah made her way down to the common room.

            Hermione went down the stairs. Hannah and Ron were having a discussion over Quidditch strategies. 

            "Hermione, care to come down to the Great Hall for breakfast with us?" Hannah asked from the couch.

            "Yeah c'mon Herms. We're about to go." Ron got up.

            "I'd love to, but I just realized…I have to do something before double potions." Hermione answered.

            "Oh don't remind me. Bloody Hell, Professor Snape and the Slytherins for a double class…this early." Ron wined as he stepped out the common room portrait.

            "Hey, some of them aren't that bad." Hannah said to Ron, "Don't you agree Hermione?" 

            Hermione turned around, to find that Hannah had just stepped out of the common room door. Hermione went back into her room and stuffed something large and black into her bag. Hermione closed her door and walked the 3 meters across the hall to Draco's door. She sighed and put her hand against the door. Hermione felt her heartbeat quicken, it was as if something was tightening her chest. She made her way out the common room and down to the dungeons to the dark potions room.

^^^^^^^

            "Well look who comes to join us." Harry greeted Hermione as she sat down across from Harry and Ron, next to Ginny, "We saved you a space."

            Hermione nodded politely. Trying to avoid another's eyes across the hall.

            "Hermione are you alright? You don't seem your regular self." Ginny asked as she poured Hermione a cup of pumpkin juice. Ron nodded compliantly.

            "I don't feel so well. Its probably nothing." Hermione answered as she pushed around the food on her plate without actually eating any of it.

            "You know I don't feel so well myself, I think I'll have to skip class this morning. I'll just go to Madame Pomphrey after breakfast, get this sickness out of the way…" Ron started.

            "Oh no you don't. Mate, you're not getting out of double potions with the Slytherins that easy." Harry bluntly stated, "But I mean Hermione if you don't feel well, you shouldn't torture yourself to two hours of Snape and the Slytherins."

            "Thanks Harry, but I think I will be going." Hermione halfheartedly smiled. The smile went unnoticed to most, but not by a certain blonde Slytherin.

^^^^^^^

            Professor Snape entered his potions class early to recheck that he had all the ingredients needed for today's lesson. He was cautiously scanning the shelf for enough wolfsbane to suffice for two houses, when he looked across the classroom to see a large black cloak lying on a desk. Snape briskly walked to the desk when he remembered that a student in his own house, Draco Malfoy, usually occupied this seat.

            Snape picked up the cloak from the desk, it was unquestionably Draco's. The robe was only the most expensive, and the silver fastenings bore the Malfoy crest. 

What the cloak was doing in his potions classroom was a different question. Snape thought to put it away and give it to Draco the next time he saw him, then realized the next class was with the Slytherin and Griffindor sixth years. Snape put the cloak back onto the desk.

He noticed a neat piece of parchment that was on the floor, "That certainly wasn't there before, must've fallen out of the pocket." He picked it up. 

He stood there reading…

****

You are my moonlight  
In the darkest of nights you appear  
Your endless glow  
Your mystery  
Your whole  
You are my moonlight  
Always there waiting  
My light  
My guide  
My pleasure  
You are my moonlight  
But the day has dawned  
The darkness has gone  
Moon and Night have ceased  
We will always have the nightfall  
I will remember you as my moon  
That lit up my darkest nights  
Farewell to thee  
  
It is a new day  
And Moon and Night can no longer be  
the only way it can, my moonlight  
I am willing to become your day  
Only if you will become my son  
So come to me at sunset and tell me  
If You will take a chance and be  
My brightest star  
If you don't come, I'll assume you're not willing  
No pressure  
  
-Your Darkest Night 

Snape stood there for what seemed hours. Then placed a now torn piece of parchment back into the pocket, with a pensive look on his face.

"Merlin forgive me." Snape mumbled under his breath as he went to his office.

^^^^^^^

Draco entered the cold, dark dungeons classroom with two large lost looking fellows at his sides. He made his way towards his usual seat; at once he noticed the cloak lying on his desk. He quickened his pace and sat at his desk. Draco took the cloak in his hands, remembering the person who had it last. He was about to place the cloak into his bag when he noticed a piece of parchment on his desk. 

To himself he read,

You are my moonlight  
In the darkest of nights you appear  
Your endless glow  
Your mystery  
Your whole  
You are my moonlight  
Always there waiting  
My light  
My guide  
My pleasure  
You are my moonlight  
But the day has dawned  
The Darkness has gone  
Moon and Night have ceased  
We will always have the nightfall  
I will remember you as my moon  
That lit up my darkest nights  
Farewell to thee  
  


Draco was speechless. "Farewell to thee", were the last words on the parchment and the only thing going through his mind.

'Farewell? Farewell?! FAREWELL!?! What the bloody does she mea... oh. Bloody… hell.'

It struck Him. She was saying goodbye. Draco felt his head empty, his stomach churn, his face begin to get red, his throat tighten. Why this was happening was a mystery to him. As the class began to fill Draco used the last of his strength to conceal his emotions. 

^^^^^^^

Hermione and Harry sat together in the front desks of the potions class. Hermione clutched her sides. She tried her best to keep up with Professor Snape's notes on their latest assignment. Harry could tell there was something definitely wrong with Hermione today.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry whispered.

"I'll be alright Harry, don't worry." Hermione answered to Harry.

"Everyone please proceed to take these ingredients. Now." Snape spoke nonchalantly. Harry could tell, he too wasn't his usual self.

^^^^^^^

Draco Malfoy was in disarray. He couldn't focus, let alone take notes. Snape asked the class to get their ingredients. Goyle had gotten their ingredients, and Draco had started to brew the potion that was on the board. He didn't even read the name; he just added the ingredients as it said. Let's just say one shouldn't even try to brew a potion while in this kind of distress.

"Malfoy what are you doing? The board clearly says 2 leeches." Snape said as he ran from Neville's cauldron to Draco's. 

"Sorry sir." Was the best Draco could reply.

"It's an honest mistake." Snape said as he returned to actually help Neville clean up his work area.

The rest of the class went on like this, strangely enough no points were taken off either house. 

^^^^^^^

Draco half consciously made his way up to the prefect common room and into his room. He lay on his bed with his returned cloak covering his entire body. The after shock wore off almost completely after some hours. He found himself breathing normal, only to realize he was breathing her in. Her scent was in his robe.

"BLOODY HELL!" He yelled at no one, and sat up. His robe lying limply at the foot of his bed. 

Draco read, and reread and reread the note until he could without hesitation recite the entire poem to himself. 

"This can't be. It just can't. Bloody Her! She wouldn't." Draco repeated the same thoughts over and over. He began to vent his anger by trashing his room. 

Figures sent by his mother, in hundreds of pieces on the floor. Photo Frames with pictures of his family and 'friends', broken on the floor. His bed sheets and mattress disheveled and pushed over. Books scattered on the floor. Parchments on his desk ripped. Clothes in his drawers and closets, thrown around the room. 

Finally satisfied with his decorative touch, Draco lay in the middle of his floor.

'I could talk with her. I could. She's already stated her position. Damn it all. Just Damn it all.'

Draco got up and went to his window. He watched as the last of the sunlight disappeared into the night. Once again, the night allowed the moon to shine brightly in the darkness. 

"You're mocking me. Its official, the universe has turned against me." Draco scowled. He turned around and swished his wand and mumbled under his breath, and suddenly everything was in its rightful place, fixed and all. Draco climbed into his bed.

'This is what you get for listening to a damn Hufflepuff. Shagging wankers they all are. 'Admit it already Malfoy!' 'Admit it.' Well, that goes to show you, never give in. Ha! I even defied Professor Snape, and he was right all along. Damn him and his bloody experience. How could I do what I did? Just damn it all.'

Draco fell asleep; He still felt his head empty, his stomach churning, his face red, his throat tight. Those feelings had never left, and at this point felt as if they'd never leave.

^^^^^^

Hermione retired to her room after Harry, Ron and Ginny's many failed attempts to get her to eat something or go see Madame Pomphrey. There was exactly 1 hour until sunset. Hermione tried to read; she tried to do her transfigurations homework, her potions homework, her ancient runes homework, and her history of magic essay. None of which got completed or nearly started.

Hermione went through in her head what she would say when she heard the knock at the door, "Come in." and what she would do if the door was never touched.

The sun began to lower onto the horizon she could see this directly through her window. Soon her hands got sweaty, and her heart rate was incredibly fast, and she felt faint. 

In minutes the sun had disappeared before her eyes. 

Hermione swallowed, 'He's late. He must not notice the time. Yes, that's it.'

After over an hour of waiting long past the sunset, Hermione was under her covers. She didn't know what she felt. It was as if she was hollow, there was nothing in there, nothing but the sound of her heartbeat, and she was even unsure of that. Her chest had never felt so heavy, like she was out of breath and couldn't get any oxygen. 

Hermione buried her face into her pillow and slammed her fist onto the bed until she was too tired and finally gave up to the dreamless sleep, which was well into the night.

^^^^^^^

That night they both fell into a dreamless sleep, tearstained and all.

^^^^^^^

Author's Note--- Don't you love Easter Holiday?! So…what do you think? It's been exactly a month since I've updated! How strange, Chapter 13, updated on the 13th. Please REVIEW now that you've read.  I was thinking of making this the end of this story, then make a sequel. What do you think??? Please tell me… 


	14. If night were day

**Authors Note:** Finally time to update!!! Sorry I left this one hanging about. I graduated and there was Young Writer's Workshop in Virginia. Yeah, yeah, excuses excuses.

I know I talked about a sequel, but I just couldn't leave it there so here is the next chappie.

**Chapter 14**

Sunlight beamed into the room and onto Draco's face; his eyes were swollen, from the silent sobs that consumed him the night before. They still held sadness within them, his eyes were changed. His bed sheets were strewn about, from the restless night of sleep. He was a complete mess.   
  
Draco sighed; he got up mechanically and fixed his bed with a swish of his wand. It was about 6 in the morning. Absentmindedly he got dressed and fixed his school bag. Looking into the mirror, Draco muttered a spell as he pointed his wand to his face. The swelling and some minor dark circles disappeared.

Draco shut his curtains, it was dark, but he managed to roll up his sleeves with precision. No one could've guessed what a mess Draco was at the moment; his appearance did nothing but to make him look even better.

* * *

Hermione sat in front of her window, gazing at the hills to the west, with a quill and a certain black book in her lap. She was dressed and ready for the new day to come. Her books were all neatly packed in her bag and waiting for her at the door. The sun had just risen and illuminated the hills perfectly, giving all the trees a shadow towards the west.   
  
Try and forget the past  
A moment surpassed  
your decision a collision  
means nothing meant nothing   
Can't go back in time  
to change your mind  
Say anything  
Say nothing at all  
Can't forget the things you've said  
Bury the feelings but they're not dead  
your touch is like the breeze  
those eyes though cold  
Weaken my knees  
I'm addicted  
to my favorite disease

**_  
_**Hermione sighed, she put down her quill and closed the book and laid it on her desk.

Knock  
  
"Who is it?" Hermione spoke softly as she stood up and smoothed out the pleats on her skirt.  
  
"It's me, Mione." Ginny Weasley's voice spoke unmistakable, "Hannah let me in."  
  
Hermione went and opened the door. Ginny smiled, came in and sat at the desk. Hermione slowly closed the door; her eyes lingered on the door across the hall.  
  
"Hermione I was thinking, about your situation. You know, with Draco." Ginerva Weasley boldly stated.  
  
"There's no situation. It was over before anything could've happened." Hermione sighed, her voice held a bitter tone.  
  
"What? What do you mean Hermione?" Ginny moved and sat on Hermione's Bed. Hermione went and sat down next to Ginny.   
  
"Well, you know everything started with that book." Hermione pointed to the black book.  
  
"Oh, you're still writing poetry? They're brilliant! I'm telling you enter them in the Hogwarts Journal! Everyone would love 'em." Ginny complemented.  
  
"Let me continue. Well the book…he found it a while back." Hermione confessed.  
  
"You're kidding me? The 'HE', the one these are about. HE found it!?" Ginny's voice increased.  
  
"Just yell it out to the whole castle!" Hermione sarcastically declared.

"You mean _Draco_, right?" Ginny whispered his name.  
  
"Ginerva Weasley!" Hermione reprimanded.  
  
"Sorry. No one heard that. Hmm, so I bet he found it a bit before the Ball?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"And something happened, before he knew it was you who wrote them." Ginny correctly stated.  
  
Hermione's lips made a perfect line, as she nodded.  
  
"So this is why he was so into you, even more so during the ball." Ginny paused. "He already knew you wrote them."  
  
"He did?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"He did." Ginny nodded.  
  
"I swear you're part seer." Hermione sighed and fell back onto the bed.  
  
"Hermione, what's this last poem, before the ripped page?" Ginny held the book to Hermione.

"That is a copy of the poem Draco received yesterday." Hermione's voice was monotone.  
  
"You're kidding me?" Ginny got excited, "So…what happened last night?"  
  
"Nothing." Hermione's voice filled with sadness.  
  
"Oh no. He did not! It was clear the way he yelled your name and ran after you during the ball that he was already hooked to you. We all knew, we all saw!" Ginny stood up and her arms flared into the air.

"Stop Gin. He didn't come. I told you just let it be." Hermione stood up again and smoothed out the pleats on her skirt once again, she was trying so hard to keep her tearing eyes from falling.  
  
Ginny sighed, "Alright. Come now Mione, some breakfast will do you good." Ginny carried Hermione's book bag, and presented her right arm to Hermione. Hermione and Ginny walked arm and arm out of Hermione's room.  
  
Hermione and Ginny stepped out of Hermione's room surprisingly at the same time as another.  
  
Hermione saw Draco, he looked…well. She swallowed. They both just looked at each other, for what seemed minutes, were just really seconds until Ginny, coughed.  
  
Ginny nudged Hermione in the ribs, meaning 'lets go!' Hermione's mouth opened a bit, she was going to say something…but thought twice. Ginny gave Draco a death glare. Ginny and Hermione left down the stairs into the common room and out the portrait entrance.

* * *

Draco opened his door and froze at the sight of girl-Weasley and Hermione both standing in front of him, how could she just be there? Draco's mouth opened, he was about to speak, then thought twice and then girl-Weasley elbowed Hermione and they went off…leaving him there. Draco saw Hermione…she looked…different.  
  
Perhaps it was the lighting in the halls, but the gleam in Hermione's eyes was not the same as the night where they danced. It was an almost hollow look, she had the same angelic glow…but her eyes.  
  
"So Hermione, why'd you blow me off like that?" Draco said as if she were standing there before him. Draco shook his head and went sauntering to the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione sat next to Harry and across from Ron and Ginny. She was silent during their discussions about Quidditch, and just seemed to be spacing off. She wasn't touching her food.   
  
"Hermione are you alright?" Harry asked her quietly.  
  
"No, I'm not alright. But I think I'll be alright soon." Hermione sighed as she picked up her fork and began to eat.  
  
Hermione paused at her breakfast, she could feel someone's gaze, and she could feel it so well. Hermione straightened her posture and raised eyebrows at Ginny. Discreetly Ginny scanned the great hall and found Draco Malfoy staring at Hermione, and then his dropped gazed to his food in front of him.

* * *

Draco made his way up to the Prefects Common room after Dinner for a Meeting with the Heads. He was the 3rd person there; Weasley and Macmillan were sitting on the silver couch talking Quidditch. Draco made his way to the center couches and sat down to the left of the fireplace on the crimson couch, he took out a parcel sent from home filled with crescent shaped sweets. The common room soon began to fill and the Head Girl and Boy came in. Draco was partly listening to the meeting, but was partly distracted by the person sitting across from him. As the meeting went on Draco became more and more distracted.  
  
"Drakie! Drakie! So what are you going to do now?" Pansy asked wide-eyed like a dog.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy sweets that my mother sent me. Now if you wouldn't mind, go away." Draco slouched back into the couch and enjoyed the crescent shaped sweets from home.  
  
"I, wrote down everything for you Draco. You didn't seem focused, so I thought you might need notes." Pansy waved a few sheets of parchment in front of Draco.  
  
"Fine." Draco took the paper and put it aside.  
  
"Could…could I have one?" Pansy asked timidly.  
  
Draco sat up straight, and held a sweet up to his face.  
  
"You. Want one of my sweets from home?" Draco snapped.   
  
Hermione was sitting across from them, watching as Draco contemplated to give Pansy a sweet or not she scoffed.  
  
Draco now faced Hermione, "What are you staring at?"  
  
"Funny you should ask. I see a spoiled, selfish little brat, who has no regard to others feelings." Hermione stood up from her place on the couch.

Draco glared at her, "No regard to others feeling eh? Want one?" Draco held the parcel of sweets in front of Hermione.  
  
Hermione was taken aback, "What?"  
  
"I asked you if you wanted one. Are you going deaf?" Draco slouched back into the couch.

"Like I'd take anything from you." Hermione collected her papers, and turned to face Draco.  
  
"Mother sends these sweets because she knows they're my favorite. The wrappers are plain, but you'd never expect how good they are…until they're gone…" Draco unwrapped one and placed it on his palm.   
  
"Smooth and creamy, once you've placed one in your mouth, you've already gone and gotten another one. The problem is, when they're gone…you always want more and no other chocolate could even match up to how good these are." Draco crumpled the wrapper in his hand.  
  
"And what do you do when they are gone?" Pansy asked.  
  
Draco turned around and glared at Pansy, "I write to mother that I need more." Draco spat back at Pansy. Draco shook his head.

"So they're no longer a want." Hermione stated.  
  
"They're no longer a want" Draco stated his tone lowered, "They're a necessity."  
  
Draco tried to read Hermione's face, but it was too filled with different emotions.

"But candy goes bad after a while Draco, you have to realize that, then you can't have them." Hermione stared at Draco.  
  
"I realize that, I do, but there's nothing wrong with savoring every last bit of it." Draco's voice rose a bit.  
  
"You can't just go off having sweets whenever you'd like." Hermione's voice also rose a bit.  
  
"I could have any other sweet in the whole damn world Granger but I like these chocolates, they're the only ones for me." Draco's voice was getting tense.  
  
Pansy sunk lower into the couch watching the two bicker was giving her a headache, she wasn't even sure if they were still talking about sweets anymore.  
  
"Tastes change. There's no question of that, like the moon. Tonight it's full, but what about tomorrow? What then?" Prompted Hermione.  
  
"You forget, you may not see it all, but it's always there waiting. Even on the brightest of days its there waiting for the night to appear once again." Draco logically stated.   
  
"The sun drowns out everything else." Hermione spoke, her voice distant.  
  
"The sun is the moon, if night were day."  
  
"Sometimes clouds come" Hermione's eyes began to water for the second time that day, " and rain comes, and the sun never shows up…"

"It's there" Draco interrupted, "like the moon was, just because you can't see it doesn't make it any less there."  
  
Hermione dropped her parchments. She stood up straight staring at Draco.  
  
"Then why weren't you there?" Hermione could feel her throat tighten up and her stomach twist, she couldn't handle it anymore. She ran.  
  
Draco wasn't about to let her get away this fast, not again. He quickly dropped his parcel, leaped over the couch and ran as fast as he could to catch up to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione wait!" He yelled up to her, she was nearly at the top of the stairs. She didn't stop.   
  
Draco finally caught her arm as she reached for her bedroom doorknob. She looked down, at his hand holding her hand tightly, but it didn't hurt.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked to Draco, he stood a good head taller than her.  
  
"Please, I, I just don't understand. You tell me it's over, then you attack my sweets." Draco caught his breath, "What happened?"  
  
"You happened! You know exactly what happened! I never said it was over! You never showed up!" Hermione lost it, she tried to regain her composure, "You tell me what happened Malfoy."  
  
"You're letter happened, I found it in my cloak. It was ripped and it stated that you the night had cease the need of the moon. You realized that day had dawned." Draco let go of Hermione's hand and looked to the floor, he wouldn't show emotion not to her.

Hermione was confused, angry, and crushed.  
  
"That's, that's not what I said, well I suppose it is what I said, but that wasn't it." Hermione was tired and stressed.

"That was it." Draco was a bit calmer.  
  
"So that's it?" Hermione's voice was quiet. Hermione stepped into her room and slammed the door.  
  
"Damn it Hermione!" Draco pounded on the door and rattled the doorknob, which wasn't budging. Hermione had already put a locking spell that was clearly higher than seventh year material.

* * *

bang bang

Hermione paced around her room, thinking hard, trying to figure out what the bloody hell Draco was talking about.  
  
"That wasn't it." She mumbled to herself.

bang bang   
  
Hermione pulled out her wand and muttered a silencing spell.

* * *

Draco was on the other side, he was banging on her door, until, he couldn't hear it anymore.  
  
"Damn her." Draco growled.  
  
He turned his back and entered his room, letting the door slam behind him.

Hermione took several deep breaths, tried to clear her head. She took a final breath and opened the door, only to be greeted with a slam of his.

"Argh!" Hermione growled. And went back into her room.

* * *

Hermione and Draco were definitely not arguing about sweets or about astronomy. Pansy was getting an even larger headache.

Hermione ran upstairs, and Draco leaped off the couch and ran after her. Pansy stood up finally. Ron and Ernie had re-entered the common room. There was muffled yelling and slamming doors.  
  
"What was that?" Ron asked, Ernie shrugged.

Pansy sighed, "I just wanted some chocolate."

Ron and Ernie nodded their head's seeing the chocolates and paper on the floor. Pansy was picking up papers when Draco appeared from the stairs and collected his sweets, then ran back upstairs and into his room.

* * *

Author's Notice: Read it? Now review it please! Thanx to all who wanted more! Luv to you all...Draco and Hermione love that is. XP, and the lameness ensues.  



	15. Save the best for Last

**Authors Note:** Thank you all for reviewing reviewers! Special thanks to my 100th reviewer Angela! Wow, my goal was accomplished…and now for the 15th installment of A Little Black Book.  
  
Oh bollocks, I can't believe I have been writing this story for over a year. Incredible…wow…that's…woo…okay please read on. This is a very **_important_** Chapter!!!  
  
**Chapter 15**  
  
knock knock  
  
A muffled, "Go away!" came from beneath black silk sheets.  
  
knock knock  
  
"Bloody Hell! PISS OFF!"  
  
knock knock  
  
He couldn't stand this, an extremely cranky and freshly awoken Draco Malfoy jumped out of bed and opened the door.  
  
"Will you just…"  
  
"Good Morning, Mister Malfoy." A limber looking man with a long white beard greeted him.  
  
"Oh, Headmaster, um, good morning." Draco said surprised, "Can I help you?"  
  
Headmaster Dumbledore smiled and Draco swore that his eyes were made of fine polished glass because they twinkled like no other.  
  
"Yes well, today there will be High Tea in the Headmaster's Gardens for the prefects and the staff." Dumbledore announced, "You will be expected to come, please dress semi-formally."  
  
"Um, alright." Draco looked at the headmaster with one eyebrow raised, "Is that all?"  
  
"Yes." Yet Dumbledore still stood there.  
  
"So, there's nothing else you wish to tell me?" Draco tried to be polite.  
  
"Oh yes, please forward that message to the rest of the Prefects." Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
_But you're right bloody here. Why don't YOU tell the other Prefects? _  
  
Draco knew better than to question the Headmaster… out loud, "Sure, Headmaster."  
  
"Thank you Draco." Dumbledore still stood there looking at Draco with a lopsided grin, "Oh well, I'll have to be going, someone's got to run the school."  
  
"Right." Draco nodded, and with that Dumbledore went down the stairs, and out of the common room.  
  
Draco decided that he should just tell all the prefects at the moment, before he neglected his assignment from Dumbledore.  
  
_And what's behind Door #1. _  
  
Draco looked straight ahead, he knew what was behind that door…maybe he'll just save it for last.  
  
Draco knocked loudly on Hannah's Door. She opened it with a very angry face, and Draco bet that that was exactly how he looked 5 minutes ago at the Headmaster.  
  
"On Dumbledore's order, High Tea, Headmaster's Garden Today, dress semi-formally." Draco said to her as lightly as he could bear.  
  
"What for?" Hannah asked half interested.  
  
"Not sure myself, oh and please forward this message to Weasley, Macmillan, Goldstein, Parkinson, Patil, and Granger." Draco insisted.  
  
"Save the best for last?" Hannah half whispered.  
  
"Pardon?" Draco didn't catch that.  
  
"How about I do tell the rest if you deliver the message to Hermione?" Hannah offered.  
  
"No." Draco happily declined.

"Yes." Hannah nodded her head.  
  
"No." Draco knew what he was going to do.  
  
"Yes." Hannah still shook her head.  
  
"Yes." Draco said trying to trick Hannah.  
  
"Good man." Hannah smiled, Draco's mouth dropped.  
  
"You were supposed to say 'No'!" Draco cried.  
  
"What do you take me for? A buffoon?" Hannah shook her head, "The rest will get the message. Go tell Hermione." Hannah smiled then shut the door.  
  
_Damn. _  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Hold on." Came her voice from behind the door.  
  
Draco took the golden opportunity to fix his hair. He stood up tall facing Hermione's door.  
  
Hermione opened the door to find Draco Malfoy grinning madly. She seized the golden opportunity to shut the door in his face.  
  
"Special message from Dumbledore." She heard his voice from behind her door.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
"High Tea, Headmaster's Garden, Today, attire semi-formal. Please attend? Dumbledore's wishes." Draco added the last bit to make sure she would come.  
  
"Alright." Then she shut the door.  
  
Draco went back into his room.  
  
_Try to do the Headmaster a favor, then what happens, I get a million doors slammed in my face. The price of being polite.  
  
_Draco hadn't forgotten the events of last night, he still didn't understand her.  
  
"Accio Note from Hermione." Draco whispered. Then from his desk drawer a ripped piece of parchment came into his hand.  
  
He read it to himself over and over and over and over. He still didn't understand.  
  
Draco put on a pair of black slacks a white button shirt and a black sweater over, he didn't bother to tuck in the shirt so it was visible as it hung lower than his sweater. Draco placed the parchment into his pant's pocket and went straight down to the Great Hall.

In the Great Hall Draco gingerly walked to the Slytherin table and took some bacon, eggs, and a biscuit. His favorite meal and began to furiously attack it, well that is what it looked like from other's point of views.  
  
He looked to the Daily Prophet, no new news. Blah Blah, You-Know-Who coming back to power, Blah Blah, Potter fails a potions test, Blah Blah, 3 Death Eaters caught, Blah Blah, nope, no news at all.  
  
Draco finished his bacon and as soon as the morning rush started coming in he made his way out.  
  
He didn't know where he was going, but after walking around the school more than once he ended up in the Dungeons.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Come in."  
  
Draco peeked through the door, and made his way inside the Potions Master's office.  
  
"Malfoy, have a seat." Snape gestured towards the chairs that faced his desk. Draco slowly sat down, "Is there something on you mind?"  
  
"Actually yes Professor." Draco looked Snape straight in the eye and he could've sworn he saw a glint of something in them.  
  
"Well, go on." Snape suggested.  
  
"About our last conversation, what do you know about the dangers?" Draco swallowed.  
  
"Draco, you of all people should know what your father is capable of." Snape assumed.  
  
"But what has that got to do with anything?" Draco's tone of voice was different it had feeling, maybe passion.  
  
"You're being rash, Draco." Snape shook his head.  
  
"Professor I can't get over it. When we spoke, it's like you knew." Draco went on, "I don't mean to sound like a dunderhead but…well I don't know."  
  
"She's a danger to you. You're no fool, think about it." Snape voiced.  
  
"Yes Professor, Thank you professor." Draco nodded his head and headed out.  
  
"See you at High Tea." Snape called out after him.  
  
Draco made his way past the Slytherin common room exit and was about to make his way up the stairs when he bumped into…  
  
"Zabini watch where you're going." Draco said maliciously.  
  
"I am utterly sorry Mister Malfoy, is there anything I can do for you? Hot Towel? Biscuit? A warm jumper?" Blaise said as if his life depended on it. Then the two burst into hysterics.  
  
"Blaise, where have you been?" Draco asked while regaining his composure.  
  
"I'm always around. Just around." Blaise shrugged, "What's up? Wait let me guess…"  
  
"Girl Problems" They said in unison.  
  
Draco and Blaise sat in two high backed chairs in front of the fire in the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"See what you're problem is mate, they've always came to you. Now this one this poet girl, she's the real deal. Probably more woman than you've ever had, she wants more out of you mate." Blaise nodded his head.  
  
"What'd you mean _more_?" Draco questioned his guru.  
  
"Not like that man, like…a relationship maybe? Hmm? Yenno when a girl and a boy are exclusive, they don't go snoggin' anyone else." Blaise explained.  
  
"I know what a relationship is, thank you." Draco shook his head, "But she's different."  
  
"Who is she then?" Blaise's head went up, "Obviously not a Slytherin, not a Puff, a Ravie? Or have you actually realized you fancy the mudblood Granger?" Blaise glazed over each subject.  
  
"Granger? _That _mudblood?" Draco tried to sound appalled.  
  
"Oh shut up with that mudblood rubbish, not very sophisticated is it? We're not bloody 12 years old anymore." Blaise chuckled.  
  
There was a bit of a silence…  
  
"Bloody Hell! It is her isn't it?" Blaise half whispered, "Merlin I knew this was going to happen."  
  
"What in Merlin are you going on about?" Draco asked very confused.  
  
"Yeah yeah, save your stories for someone who cares?" Blaise was now full out laughing, "I'm. Sorry. It's. I. Knew. Merlin. Whoo." Blaise said in between laughs.  
  
"I have to get to High Tea. You have to keep your mouth shut." Draco said getting up and straightening out his shirt.  
  
"No one to tell." Blaise raised his right hand as if he were to take an oath.

"Hah. Hah." Draco went out the door and made his way to the Headmaster's garden.  
  
Draco wasn't quite sure where the Headmaster's Garden was, so it took him longer than expected. Finally he got to a large canopy made of forget-me-not. Dumbledore greeted his with a nod and he took a seat at an empty table made for 2.  
  
"Hello Mister Malfoy." Professor Sprout greeted him as did many others.  
  
"Good day Professor." Draco replied.  
  
After about 5 minutes of exchanges of "Hello's" and "How are you's" Tea was served. The house elves were wearing the finest of clothes and the tea was marvelous. The cucumber finger sandwiches were the best. Draco however didn't notice, through all the clementines and all the cookies and tea he was focused on the parchment in his left hand.  
  
"You are my moonlight…  
endless glow…  
mystery…

Whole…  
always waiting…  
light…  
my guide…  
my pleasure…  
are my moonlight…  
the day dawned…  
moon and night ceased…  
always have nightfall…  
remember my moon…  
lit up darkest nights...  
farewell to thee" Draco mumbled to himself as he read the parchment over.  
  
"It is a new day  
And Moon and Night can no longer be  
the only way it can, my moonlight  
I am willing to become your day  
Only if you will become my sun  
So come to me at sunset and tell me  
If you will take a chance and be  
My brightest star  
If you don't come, I'll assume you not willing  
No pressure. Signed Your Darkest Night." Draco turned around he knew that voice, but the words where were they from.  
  
He turned his back to see Hermione sitting with her back to his with her head turned to see him. She sat in a white cashmere sweater, and a long grey skirt.  
  
With the forget-me-not's surrounding her table and above her, it was a vision of heaven.  
  
Draco rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly, "What was that. What you were saying?"  
  
Hermione looked him skeptically in the eye smiled, but sighed, "Draco, the poem. That's **The End**."

**  
**

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** Thank you all!!! It's been a wonderful year and some weeks with this story!!! And with Hermione's words, 'That's THE END!'.  
  
Love all your reviews!!! Tell me more…what do **you** think?  
  
(P.s. It's a secret between you the reader and Snape.) 


End file.
